Left To Die
by kaitlynissocoollike
Summary: Daryl Dixon has a past, that much is obvious to his campmates. But what happens when it comes back to him after every thing thats happened. Is it too late to fix? Or can he rebuild his family?
1. The Beginning of the End of the World

"Sammie, can you come here for a minute?" One of the residents called to me, and I sighed, putting the clip board down and walking away from the nurses station. I pulled out my phone, smiling at a text my husband had sent me, with him and his brother holding up their latest kill. I shook my head and pocketed it again, I was used to this type a thing, I had married a red neck after all.

I entered the room and gasped at what I saw. "What the hell?" I rushed forward to help the residents as they tried to hold down a ghastly looking woman, who was snapping and growling at them. "Dont let her bite or scratch you." I ordered them, but Kayla frowned.

"Too late for that shit. The crazy bitch tore into my arm!" She cried, holding up her arm that had three long, deep scratches running down it. They were seeping, and looked infected for only happening a few minutes ago.

We managed to subdue the woman and tie her to her bed, but suddenly we heard a scream in the hall. "What the fucks going on around here?" I frowned, running into the hallway and gasping as I watched two soldiers bust down the door and open fire on the nurses station.

"Girls!" I turned around to grab my residents and get us someplace safe, but they were on the ground, while two things in lab coats tore into them. "Shit!" I exclaimed, running across and into the other hall, grabbing a bag and stuffing as many medical supplies as I could in a bag, grabbing my keys and taking off down the stairs.

Somehow I managed to escape and make it to my car as things seemed to hit the fan. There were those things everywhere, screaming, crying, blood. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and locked my doors, peeling out of the parking lot. I called the house phone first, knowing he never really carried his cell phone. But it was busy.

"Shit." I cried, turning down a side street, knowing it would get me there faster. I dialed his cell, then his brothers, but all I got was a busy tone. "Piece of shit." I threw it on the seat next to me and got out of my car, leaving it running as I ran into the day care.

I was horrified immediately at the gore. "Tuck!" I screamed, smacking the teacher on the head, knocking her off the floor and off the kid she had been tearing into.

"TUCKER!" I screamed again, running to the back.

"Mommy!" I sighed and dropped to my knees immediately at the sight of my baby boy.

"Are you hurt? Did you get bit?" I asked frantically, checking his body for injuries. He shook his head no and I stood. "Come on baby, we have to go find daddy." I told him, picking him into my arms and starting to leave.

"Mommy, I hid cuz I was scareds." He told me, crying lightly and I kissed his head, stepping over the attendant that was now groaning on the floor. I took him out to the car, and was greeted again by the screams.

"I know baby, Mommy is so proud of you. I want you to get into your booster seat and buckle yourself up, okay? Can you be mama's big boy?" I asked him and he nodded. I put him in the back of my car, and shut his door. As soon as that happened it seemed like I was grabbed.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled, holding what used to be a teenager at arms length. I managed to push him off, and as he staggered towards me again, I grabbed a pipe that was laying at my feet and swung at him, smacking him right upside the head.

As soon as I took care of him, I jumped in the car and locked it. I had to find him. I had to make sure my family was together. Then I had to get the fuck out of Atlanta. I picked up my phone again, and started driving towards our home. Right outside the city. On our own little piece of land.

"Stay in here, dont unlock the doors for anyone except me. Do you understand Tucker?" I turned in my seat in the driveway.

"What about daddy?" He sniffled.

"Just me Tucker James. Do you hear me?" I asked and he nodded. I handed him my phone and told him to play angry birds to distract him. I didnt see his truck anywhere, not even his brothers motorcycle was there. So I knew they were off on their own, at least I hoped.

They could take care of themselves. I had no doubt about that. I had to take care of my son. That was my main goal at this point.

I grabbed three duffle bags. I stuffed clothes in one for Tuck, and the other for me, making sure to grab some camping and hunting gear that laid around our home. I wiped my eyes, praying he was okay, as I grabbed a picture of the two of us, then the three of us off the mantle and stuffed it in my bag.

I grabbed some of the paint that Daryl had left around and ripped pictures off the walls, immediately writing my message, so plainly he would never miss it if he were still alive.

[i]The Cabin, Tucker and I are safe. I love you, and I'll wait for you, forever. Sam.[/i]

Next I raided the cup boards, knowing I had to grab as many non perishables as possible. I grabbed the fruit I had literally bought yesterday and the water bottles. After grabbing his teddy bear, pillows and extra blankets and stuffing them all in the trunk I unlocked the door and got back in.

"Are we going to find Daddy and Uncle Merle?" Tucker asked and I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I hope so baby, I really do." I told him, taking off to the cabin. I knew it was the safest place at the moment because it had no people there, and if anything, Daryl and Merle both might look there first.

(1 year later)

"I hate beans." Tucker rattled off in the living room. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, looking in to the back yard. I had fortified the place very well. If I didnt say so myself. "Beans on Monday. Beans on Tuesday. Beans on Wednesday. Beans on Thursday. Beans everyday!" I heard him scuffle around and I chuckled lightly. His drawl had gotten a little better because he wasnt around Daryl all the time, but it was still there.

"Ma!" He called from the front room. "Someones in the yard!" He sounded panicked. I quickly dropped the fruit and knife I was slicing and picked up my gun from the counter next to me and ran into the living room. The windows were boarded up, but I had a metal covering the door. I slid it shut and frowned at the figure waltzing through my front yard.

"Good fucking God. Tucker, go into your room and lock the door, dont leave unless I tell you." I told my now 5 year old son.

"Yes mama." He replied, picking up his plate and running upstairs.

I sighed, preparing myself for the worst as I opened the door. My gun was loaded but the safety was on. I had to make sure he wasnt infected before anything happened.

"Well you're certainly a sight for sore eyes, little girl." He called and I grinned.

"Last time I saw you, you had two hands. Whats goin on? You know you aint comin near here or my boy if you've been bit Merle." I told him and he grinned, shifting the bag he was carrying to his other arm.

"I got an infection, but not the one your thinkin, sister. The only infection I got is the love for you and my nephew in my heart." He grinned and I shook my head, running down the stairs and throwing myself into his arms, the tears finally bursting forward. "Its so good to see a familiar face." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Uncle Merle!" I heard a shout from the house and I pulled away in time to see Tuck run out of the house.

"Tucker I told you to stay inside." I told him firmly and he threw himself into Merles arms. I picked up the bag and looked around.

"How'd you get past the gate?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"It was broke. And you better mind your mama little boy." He told Tucker walking into the house as I immediately froze, looking around. I had closed and locked it last time I went out for supplies.

That meant there could be walkers around, or worse. Humans with the worst intentions. I walked by my car, following them in and made sure the doors were still locked. Walking up the porch, I looked around one last time before walking in the house and locking the door behind me.


	2. I'll Get You there, Dixon

I walked through the woods, glaring at the track marks. I was loosing the trail, and quick. I'd never find that little girl at this rate. I couldnt fail her, like I had failed my wife, brother and son. I had to find her, before I lost another one to this God forsaken world.

I had to do it for Carol. I had to do it for me, for Sammie, for Tucker, for Merle.

I couldnt fail. I wasnt worth two shits as is, I was a terrible husband, one that couldnt even protect his own family when the world turned to shit. According to my dad I wasnt worth the time or day that the pretty little med student from the suburbs of Atlanta had invested in me.

I had to prove that I could at least return this little girl safe. Even if I died trying.

Memory:

"You got everythin'?" I asked from the doorway. She turned to me, and I fought against the rage that sparked in me everytime I saw what the bastard had done to her face.

She smiled, genuinely, she always seemed to do that around me.

"I think so, and even if I forgot something, obviously it isnt worth coming back." She told me, zipping the bag up. I walked up behind her, taking the bag from her hands, and pressing a kiss to her neck.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked lowly. She sighed. "I mean, theres plenty of apart-"

"Do YOU want to do this?" She asked suddenly, turning in my arms. "You're always tryin to find ways to make me get out of this. When are you gonna learn that I love you for the long haul?" She asked and I sighed, running a hand through her long, soft, blonde hair.

"I aint good enough. Never will be." I told her and she shook her head.

"You an' me, we're one in the same." She ran a finger along a scar that my sleeveless shirt left exposed. "We've both got marks, we've both got people that held us back, but we also got each other." She ran her hand up to my neck, tangling her fingers in the hair there.

"You're in school, gettin' an education and all that shit. You're gonna make somethin of yourself." I told her.

"And you work hard everyday, from sun up to sun down. You own you're own house, you've owned it since you were 18 years old. You own everything that you have, no loans, no nothing. Me, Im 22 and still living with a man that hurts me almost everyday. I dont own anything, I have more debt then I think I'll ever be able to pay back from school. You take care of me, you have since you met me. You're my hero D." She told me, and I shifted uncomfortably. I still wasnt used to all the emotion bullshit she always managed to bring up.

"We should leave before he gets back." I told her and she smiled, standing up on her tip toes to kiss me firmly.

"I'll get you there one day, Dixon. Till then, Im happy to be your room mate."


	3. It'll Be Ok, Little Sister

SAM POV

"I'll get you some food Uncle Merle! You're in luck! We have beans, beans and more beans!" Tucker said with that sarcastic Dixon charm and I simply shook my head with a smirk on my face.

"He's not a fan of beans, but we've been planting some things, Tucks got his own little garden going on, and hes even set a few traps like D taught him. Caught us a few squirrels and rabbits." I told him and Merle grinned at him.

"Yer daddy hates beans too." He said. "I reckon he'd be right proud of you." He winked and Tucker smiled sadly.

"Is my daddy with the angels?" He asked and I looked to Merle. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt like breaking down and crying. Of course Daryl had died. It was the only way Merle and him would have split up.

Merle sighed and ran his only hand through his hair. "Yer daddy's still alive Tuck. We just got separated. Yer daddy's tougher than nails. He'd survive anythin thrown at him." Merle stated and I stood, grabbing everyones now empty plates.

"Tuck, I want you to show your uncle to the bathroom and get your clothes and toys out of your room and put them in mine. Uncle Merles gonna have your room okay baby?" I asked him and he nodded, taking Merles hand and dragging him from the room, blabbering about something or another.

I smiled sadly and shook my head at my little boys antics and the once angry man he had managed to calm down with his bright blue eyes and bubbly attitude. When I first met Daryl, Merle hated me, and tried over and over to break us up. He'd tried to convince Daryl that he was no good and one day I'd realize it and leave him high and dry with a broken heart, and an empty bank account.

Eventually, when he realized that even though I was a 'prissy med student' I could still roll with the punches. Knocking back beers, bait my own line, kill my own deer and dress it. I wasnt just the city girl he had convinced himself that I was.

He had also noticed the change in Daryl. He was more confident, he smiled more, he talked and interacted. He stood up and got into fights for me, then he stood up and said I do for me.

Merle became one of my best friends, I could tell him anything, I could call him for anything. In fact, it was Merle that went with me to get a pregnancy test. I had been terrified to tell Daryl. We had been married a year and hadnt even talked about kids, except for our little scares that Im pretty sure a lot of long term couples have. I had just finished my residency, and gotten a good job at the hospital in the ER, right where I wanted to be, and I was convinced Daryl would blow a gasket at finding out I was pregnant.

But Merle had sat with me, he had made me laugh. He had reassured me that Daryl would be ecstatic, that all he had ever wanted was a family different from theirs, and that Daryl wanted to make that family with me.

And he had been right. After the initial shock, Daryl had been through the roof with joy, he had even shed a few tears. My big tough red neck had bawled like a baby when Tucker was born.

I closed my eyes and held back my sobs. I missed him so much. My heart ached for him, wishing he was here with me. Knowing he was for sure alive would make me rest easier. But being away from him was still wearing me thin.

I eased myself on to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees and letting myself cry silently. I had lost the man of my dreams, holding out on a hope that he was still alive, and now that I knew for sure that he was I was happier than life itself. But if Merle could find us, why hadnt he?

I jumped when I felt an arm go around me. I hadnt even heard Merle enter the kitchen. "Tuck passed out in your room, so I left him be." He stated quietly as I leaned into him, taking the comfort he was offering.

"How did you find us and he hasnt?" I asked softly, and he stiffened.

"I went back to your house. I found your note." He said simply. "You two must have rolled through after D and I. As soon as we went into town we knew something was wrong. People everywhere, the first place Daryl went was the daycare. He knew you'd skin him alive if he went after you before Tuck, so we got there, and we found nothin. Just carnage." He stopped, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"We were convinced that Tuck had-"

"I did too. When I walked in there and saw everything, I panicked, I started screaming for him, I was crying, and he just crawled out of the back room, crying." I told him and he sighed.

"Little boys only 5 and he has every bit of Daryls instincts." Merles said and I nodded. "When we got to the hospital, Daryl ran in there balls to the walls, but the military was shootin on site, workin from the bottom to top, and the ER was the first thing they hit. I managed to convince him that even if yah had escaped you'd be on your way to Tuck. So we went back, and didnt find shit. Told him that you'd wanna get outta town." Merle stopped and looked down at his shoes.

"That boy cried for months, every night, he'd hold pictures of the two of you and cry. He didnt think I could hear him, but I didnt say shit about it. Hell I cried too. Seein you, it was the most relief I felt in years. When I went back to the house, saw the note, I didnt even stop ta rest. Came straight here. I had to know, and Im glad I found out." He finished and I wiped underneath my eyes.

"How the hell did you guys get split up?" I asked him and he sighed.

"The damn group we're with. I lost my cool and they chained me to a pipe on top of a building. I just lost my shit honestly. Had geeks tryna get on the roof, so I sawed off my damn hand, and cleaned it up, wandered around aimlessly for a few days, sun made me mad." He said and I nodded.

"I finally got to your house, and now you know the end of it. But little girl, we cant stay here. Not with that gate lookin like that, and you know as well as I do that Tuck needs both his ma and pa. What if somethin happens to yah? You're stronger than me, he wont make it long relyin on me. We need to go find Daryl so you three can be together like you were meant to be." He said and I nodded.

"And we're running out of supplies, fast. And its only a matter of time before those things start migrating." I said and he nodded. "Christ." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "Alright, tomorrow we'll start packing, you'll rest up and we'll hit the road the day after. Hows that sound?" I asked and he grinned.

"You're in charge sister. Im just along for the ride, and to protect ya both with my life. Daryl'd kill me if I didnt." He said and I rolled my eyes. "I reckon if we head east, we'll be able to find some trail of 'em." He said and I nodded, standing up and helping him to his feet.

"Alright, wash up then go to bed. Im gonna check and make sure everything is locked up then turn in." I told him and he nodded.

"Its gonna be okay sister." He kissed the top of my head and swaggered towards the stairs.

A/N: Sorry for any confusion, Im still getting used to this website, and tweaking things as I go. I also have this story up on Mibba, and as usual I own only Sam and Tucker. If I owned Daryl Dixon or Norman Reedus, I wouldnt be anywhere near a computer :)

Also, if anyone would like to teach me how to use italics on this site, I'd be much obliged.


	4. You Did More For Her Than Her Daddy

"It isnt your fault. You did more for her than her daddy ever did." Carol said quietly, looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes and threw the book that was in my hands. Not that I had been reading it anyways. "Aint no one here got a damn bit of sense left in 'em. This group has lost it. Ol' man was right." I sat down on my cot and ran my fingers through my hair, my wedding band clanking against my skin on the chain I always kept it on. Even before the end of the world.

I was always working with my hands and didnt wanna loose it, so instead I got my anniversary tattooed on the inside of my ring finger and kept my ring around my neck. Sammie was ok with it. She sometimes had to take hers off too when she was working so she understood.

Sammie.

I closed my eyes and held back a sob. I needed her. I needed someone so bad. Someone to listen to, to confide in, to curl up with at the end of the day and tell each other it would be okay. But I had lost it. Her and Tucker were dead. I was never getting them back.

"Daryl, you arent alone." Carol spoke softly, sitting next to me on my cot. Tentatively she smoothed her hand over my back, and I froze. Would she touch me like this if she knew that Sophia hadnt been the only child I hadnt found? "People here care about ya. Dale, T-dog, Rick, hell even Glenn. We all appreciate you. We know what you've done for us, what you're worth."

I sat up, pulling my hands away from my red eyes. "I lost my family. I-I couldnt save 'em. Just like I couldnt save Sophia." I confessed to her, and her eyes filled with tears, with pity. "I had a son, Tucker. Cutest thing I ever saw. My wife, Sammie, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. And she was smart. Dont know why she chose me, but I spent every day thankin God that she had." I told her and she nodded, taking my hand.

"I looked, I looked everywhere for her. My son, I knew he was dead-" My voice broke and I couldnt look at her. "Four years old. He was four years old. Just lost his front tooth. I was 'posed to take him to an arcade that day. Merle and I had just got back from campin, and I promised him when I got back I'd take him out. But I was late pickin him up. If I'da been on time, I coulda saved him." I buried my head in my hands, and rested them between my knees as I sobbed.

The day it all happened washed over me, like I was still there:

"_Worlds goin ta shit liddle brother. We need to get that woman of yers and get the fuck outta dodge." Merle came in the front door. "Atlanta's a mess. Good thang ya already got Tuck." He said, beginging to grab random shit._

"_What're you talkin about Merle?" I asked him, frowning at him like he was stupid, he was probably strung out. Wouldnt surprise me in the least. _

"_Those infected, the ones the news been talkin' bout lately, it hit Georgia baby brother. We gotta get our family and a'go." He stated, then looked around, studying the house. "Wheres Tuck? I thought ya were goin ta get him after ya dropped me off?" He asked and I sighed. _

"_Sammie had a'buncha shit all over the shed, ya know how I am when it comes to my tools." I told him and he suddenly looked angry._

"_We have to go, NOW! We gotta get tha' liddel boy and yer girl. Atlanta is like a war zone righ' now!" He exclaimed and I frowned, but began leaving the house, locking up. I grabbed a gun on my way out, hopping into my truck, Merle beside me. I started my truck and backed out of the drive way, tires squealing and sped down the roads that were always busy, but deserted for some reason today. _

_If we did see someone, they looked panicked, rushing around, yelling at each other. There was a car on fire just as we entered the city. When I stopped at one of the main roads, seeing everyone running, screaming, or dragging around I knew I had a decision to make. _

_I looked left. "Sammie." I stated. I looked to my right. "Tucker." Who did I chose first? How did I choose first?_

"_Get th' boy first, Sams a big girl, she can hold it down for now." Merle stated, glaring distastefully at a body that lay in the middle of the street ahead of us, gore all around it._

_I nodded, turning the truck towards Tucker. "Sammie'll kick my ass if I dont get him first anyhow." I told Merle and he nodded. I stopped in front of the day care center so abruptly that my brakes screamed, and Merle almost knocked himself against the dashboard. "Seatbelts Merle! Christ!" I cried, jumping out of the truck, gun tucked in the back of my jeans. I threw the front door opened, and tried not to dry heave at the sight. There was a kid, looking green in the face, around a bunch of other kids, all dead. There was blood everywhere, flesh, the teacher screaming as the child continued to gnaw on her leg. I stepped forward immediately, kicking the little bastard off of her._

"_Fucks your problem?" I cried, grabbing her around the shoulders. "WHERE'S TUCKER?" I screamed at her. She pointed shakily at the mess of bodies around us._

_I heard a small wheeze behind me, and felt little hands on my jeans. "FUCK!" I yelled, finally tossing the little bastard away. "You're one ugly little sumbitch, arent ya?" I asked the little fuck, who picked himself up and started towards me again. "What the fuck?" I asked aloud. This kid shouldnt be able to stand after the way I'd been tossing it around, but here it was, limping towards me, eyes yellow/green and teeth snapping at me like a dogs. _

_I turned around to ask the teacher what the hell was happening, but the stupid bitch had at least passed out, if she wasnt already dead._

"_You gotta be one stupid fuck to let a kid take a chomp outta ya." Merle stated from the door way, firing a shot and hitting the kid straight in the chest. My jaw dropped as the kid continued forward, black goop leaking from the wound there._

_We had all seen the news reports, heard the evacuation plans, but it was a whole nother thing close up. Merle fired again, this time hitting the kids right between the eyes, the act that put the little bastard down for good. _

_I walked forward, kicking the little shit over and over again. I finally recognized him as one of Tucks best friends. "TUCK!" I shouted again, tears of desperation slowly making their way down my face. I started towards one of the bodies, but Merle pulled me back. _

"_Aint no one else here. Aint no use. We gotta find Sam, be strong enough for me to get Sam. Then break down." Merle dragged me from the day care center, tossing me in the passenger seat, he took off towards the hospital as I buried my face in my hands, crying for the loss of my son. My little boy. The freckle faced, blue eyed little brat that I loved more than life itself. _

"_When this is all over, the governments gonna fall. Aint no way its not. They let this damn thing get out. They took our family away." Merle started going on but I shook my head._

"_Just get me to Atlanta General, Merle. Dont give a fuck about the rest." I told him and he nodded. He was stiff, and tense, but I knew he was grieving too. He loved Tuck as much as I did._

_It didnt take long to get to the hospital, and I gasped at the sight. There was carnage EVERYWHERE. People lay dead, sprawled out, hanging, or just slumped against things. "Motherfucker." I stated, throwing the door open, truck not even coming to a complete stop. I ran right into the building, Merle hot on my heels. I shot a bitch in the head as she walked towards me, moaning with half her jaw hanging off her body._

_The ER was a complete mess, bodies everywhere, shattered glass, broken machines, wires hanging from the ceiling. It was like a bomb went off, right in the place my wife worked. We heard gunshots above us, and people screaming in fear. "Sam." I breathed, taking off towards a stair case._

"_DARYL!" Merle screamed before tackling me to the ground. "What good are you gonna do to her if yer dead?" He asked me. "The military's killin everyone, but guess what? Her truck aint up front, so that tells me she got out." He said sternly. "Ya gotta thank, use the head on yer shoulders, boy!" He hauled me up. "Shes gonna go after Tucker." Merle stated and I nodded. He dragged me towards the truck and I looked around for her SUV for myself. Merle was right, it wasnt there._

_He sped back towards the daycare, and we stayed there for what seemed like hours. _

"_Maybe she went back home?" Merle offered and I shook my head, checking my phone, no signal._

"_She'd be gone by now." I told him. "Lets head to your place. In fact, check her grandmaw's while we're at it. Im not leavin Atlanta without my wife."_

END

I opened my eyes, shaking the memory from my brain and looked back at Carol. "I dont deserve any of ya'lls appreciation. I dont deserve nothin but a hole in the ground, 6 foot deep. I couldnt save my family, I couldnt save Merle and I couldnt save Sophia. They're all dead and Im sittin here, livin pretty. It aint fair." I cried.

Carol took my head in her hands, and made me look at her. She had tears in her eyes and she was shaking. "It isnt your fault. We've all lost people we wished we could save. But would Tucker and Sammie want you here beatin yourself up over it? If she loved you like you say, she wouldnt. She would want you to fight, to live. She would want you to help out where you could, just like you've been doin." She said firmly.

"You need to stay strong. But when you cant, I'll be here for you, just like you've been here for me." Carol said, and something, I dunno what, forced me forward. My mouth pressing against hers softly. We had both been crying, we had confessed alot of things, I needed someone.

She needed someone. She was there, Sammie wasnt. Was it the best decision? Hell no. Was it my worst decision? Not yet.

I took the comfort, and so did she. And after three months, she was living in my tent. I was holding her hand, we were there for each other. I was slowly letting go of Tuck and Sammie. Until the day we met up after running a small trip to the high way to find hoses for the RV...


	5. You're My Forever

"Wanna take the back roads till I9. Everythin's all grid locked, and theres herds runnin around em." Merle stated, and I nodded. Tucker sat in the back seat reading a book I had found for him at the cabin. I spent the last year teaching him how to read and write, math and spelling. I figured I'd start in on science in between stops. I wanted to make sure he was educated. That he carried on some sort of humanity to his children.

I listened to Merle's advice, and waited until the old Battle Creek road to enter the high way. My car was good on gas, and Merle knew how to syphon, so we were pretty well set up. But we were gonna have to pull over soon to get more, and why not in the end of the grid lock? Where we could hide or peel out if necessary.

"I'll look for supplies, you get gas." I told Merle and he nodded. He grabbed the gas tanks and I got Tucker out and let him get on my back so he could see movement over the cars. He'd be able to spot Walkers before I could at his height.

"Why's it gotta be so hot?" He whined, wiping his forehead, and I frowned, trying to keep in mind that I wanted to try and find some sunscreen for him. He tanned naturally just like his father, but I was still a doctor at heart and had seen too many cases of skin cancer to be comfortable enough to leave him with out it.

"Because we are in Georgia." I told him simply and he giggled.

"I love you mommy." He played with my blonde hair that I had left down.

"I love you too Tuck." I squeezed his legs playfully and he giggled. We managed to collect a few bottles of pain killers, some more books, some canned food, and I even managed to find a jacket that would suit Merle just fine for winter.

When I walked back to the car, I told Tuck to get in while I loaded up the stuff we had found. "Most of these cars was almost empty. But I still got enough to fill all the tanks." Merle walked up and I grinned.

"So we'll be set for a while. Thats goo-" I stopped talking when the roar of an engine greeted my ears. Had to be a motorcycle of some sort.

"Sounds just like my-" Merle dropped the tanks and walked toward the edge of the road. I turned and grabbed Tuck in my arms, loading the fuel, just in case.

Suddenly the roar stopped and I froze. I kept my ears peeled, and I heard more cars. I knew the safe word, Merle and I decided to make one so we knew if it was safe or unsafe, so I ducked down and listened closely.

"Oklahoma! Oklahoma!" I heard Merle call excitedly. "I got somethin for you baby brother!" I heard and I immediately stood up. Daryl?

Tucker wiggled out of my grasp, and took off running, pissing me off. He knew better. But he was still only 5.

"DADDY!" I heard him scream happily, and I took ahold of the side of the car I was next to, I was crying, so relieved, so happy.

"Tuck? TUCKER!" I heard him shout, then the sound of his boots hitting the pavement as he ran towards our son.

I stepped forward, immediately being greeted with the sight of Daryl scooping Tucker in his arms, eyes closed, arms wrapped tightly around him as he cried. I stepped forward, my steps picking up pace until I was running.

"D!" I called desperately and his eyes opened in shock.

"Sam." He breathed, and I saw a look of what looked like guilt pass over his face. "You're alive, You're both alive. Am I dreamin?" He wondered out loud as I reached him.

I touched his face softly, and he closed his eyes for a second, then pulled away. That stung. Then he grabbed the back of my head and brought me to him, crushing his lips to mine. I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around him, and we fell to the ground in a mess of limbs, crying and laughing.

We were together again.

"I thought you was dead." He told us and I shook my head.

"I found Tucker and got the hell out of Atlanta as fast as I could. I went to the house but you were already gone, so I left a note in case ya came back." I told him and he sighed, closing his eyes as he kissed my lips over and over.

"How about you little man? How'd you get outta there with yer teacher all crazy?" He asked and Tucker sighed sadly.

"I hid. I got into an air vent and waited for you or mommy. I knew you'd find me." He said and I closed my eyes, resting my head against Daryl's shoulder. I could finally rest, I had reunited our family.

"Daryl? Baby?" I heard a soft womans voice ring out over the landscape and Daryl froze, his breath catching in his throat.

I pulled away to look at him, confused. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Merle tense up.

"Honey, where are you?" The voice rang out again and Daryl's eyes finally met mine. They were wide with fear and guilt.

My fingers felt for the chain around his neck, but it wasnt there. He had taken off his ring. "Sam." He choked out a sob, and I looked over at Merle with wide eyes.

He was shaking his head angrily. "Sunnovabitch." He hit the car he was standing next to violently.

I shook my head, looking down at the rings that hung at my neck, and backed up a little. "Baby-" Daryl choked out, tears falling freely now. "I didnt know, I didnt. I would have never-" He went on but I shook my head.

"Mommy, whats wrong?" Tuck whined, moving from Daryl and into my arms. I stood up, backing away from Daryl just as a woman with short, short hair walked around the corner.

"Daryl! Are you okay honey?" She exclaimed, rushing forward. She wrapped him in her arms, kissing his forehead, and I closed my eyes, walking to Merle.

"Take him. I need to-" I broke off, handing Tucker to Merle. I wiped my hands on my jeans and walked back towards my car, not wanting to break down in front of anyone.

I had waited. I hadnt known if he was breathing or not, but I waited. Because he was the love of my life. Here we havent even been gone a year, and hes already got a new girl and he wasnt wearing his rings anymore.

I punched the car angrily and sat down in the front seat. I picked up the baseball bat I kept there and stood up again, swinging at the mother fucker that had wandered over here. "Shut the fuck up." I growled, bashing the walkers head in. I kicked it a few good times and threw the baseball bat back in the car.

Just because I was heart broken, didnt mean I wasnt paying attention to my surroundings.

After a good few minutes, Merle appeared around the side of the car, Tucker in his arms. "You wanna go with em? The pig and his nigger are there." He said.

"Quit using that language around my son Merle. We're all fucked. It dont matter what color skin folks have anymore." I spat and he held his stump up in defense.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Mommy, are we going with daddy?" Tucker spoke up, staring at the dead walker behind me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde hair, but nodded. We had to. I needed another person there for Tuck in case something happened to me.

"Sam?" I heard Daryl speak lowly.

"Dont call me that." I snapped without looking at him.

"Samantha." He sighed. He hadnt called me that since, shit. Before we started dating. "Please dont take him, I need to protect you guys, keep you safe." He said, walking into the clearing with Merle, (who was glaring at him), Tuck and I.

"Ive done just fine protecting us." I spat at him, and he nodded, looking at the Walker just like Tuck had. "While you were off galavanting with some-woman. I was taking care of us. Protecting us! Im not going to leave, because Tucker needs you. But let it be known right now, that we are done." I spat, ripping my rings from around my neck and throwing them at him.

"Merle, take him-"

"I know, I know." He muttered, interrupting me.

"And be nice." I said sternly and he grinned at me.

"Practice what'cha preachin, sister." He bumped by Daryl, hitting their shoulders together hard, but took Tucker away from this fight.

By now Daryl was wheezing, hands on his knees, holding the chain I had just thrown at him. "I cant just not protect you Sam-antha." He finished my name awkwardly at the look I shot him.

"Ya can, and ya will." I informed him. "I dont need you. Ive been surviving just fine, living on a pipe dream that you loved me just as much as I loved you." I walked to the car, and took the bat, walking back to the walker, and wiping it on its shirt, completely disgusted that I had thrown it in my car with blood still on it.

"You're my wife." He muttered and I shook my head. "I love you more'n anyth-"

"Just stop D." I finally spoke. I was facing away from him. "Be with her, be happy. I'll take care of myself, and Merle, cuz you know the man cant take care of himself." I stated and I heard him chuckle. "We'll take care of Tucker. We'll live in peace. But just leave me be for awhile. I need to heal, and I cant do that with you always around me." I told him and I heard him sigh.

"I just made a mistake, she doesnt mean anything-" He started but I shook my head, turning towards him.

"We both know thats a lie. You dont waste your time with people you dont care about." I said and he looked into my eyes.

"I fucked up." He simply said, his eyes puffy and red.

I shrugged. "The whole world's fucked up."

"_I'll love you forever. Yer my forever." Daryl whispered against the skin on my bare shoulder. _

_I smiled, pulling him closer. I placed a kiss on his lips, closing my eyes as I rested my face against his chest. He tightened his hold around me, swaying us to the beat slowly._

"_Yer gonna want this, huh?" He asked, and I pulled back slowly, surveying the full room around us. The bride and groom already having snuck off for the second time tonight, they were back, all grins and dancing like Daryl and I._

"_I want whatever you want." I told him, looking back at him. "My dad sure as shit wont be walking me down the aisle. I stated and he snorted. "You think Beau would?" I asked him about his grandaddy._

_He grinned, kissing me softly. "I think he'd love nothin more. As long as yew'd be willin to ride down the aisle on his lap on his scooter." He stated and I grinned. _

"_Can we put cans on the back?" I asked and he nodded his head, chuckling._

"_And some strobe lights." He added._

"_And a cooler. Gotta keep the wedding party's beer close." I giggled and he grinned. _

"_This is why I fuckin love you." He stated, and I smiled. _

"_And this is why I love you." I told him. He bit his lip, looking deep in my eyes. _

"_Marry me." He stated suddenly._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Im serious, marry me." He repeated and I grinned._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Already told ya, yer my forever." He said and we stopped dancing._

"_YES!" I grinned, jumping into his arms my maid of honor dress twirling with me. "Of course I'll marry you!" I kissed him hard on the lips and he held me close. Promising to never let me go. To never fuck what we had between us up._

_**A/N Im SO excited for you guys to see this chapter! I could HELP BUT post this tonight :) **_

_**Does anyone love Merle as much as I do? Maybe Im weird. But I cant wait for season 3 to come out, because I have a feeling hes coming baaaack! I 3 drama obviously. hahaa**_

_**And if you're looking for some sort of image to envision Sam as, I used Miranda Lambert as my model, and my character description on Mibba. Hope it helps?**_


	6. Im Yer Daddy

**This Chapter is going to be both POV's. I didnt wanna leave you guys hanging at the end of Sam's. :)**

(SAM POV)

Daryl led me back to the place where his group was standing, there was a good looking man with his hands on his hips stood. Next to him another good looking man with a shaved head was pacing. A black man stood eyeing Merle with wide eyes.

"Howdy." The first man said, and the second stopped, and the black guy's eyes darted to me, then back to Merle again. But Merle wasnt even paying attention to them, he was playing with Tuck, holding his hat just out of his reach, making him giggle and jump for it.

"Hi." I said, smiling shyly. The woman from before shifted near Merle's bike and I sighed. At least she was pretty...I guess? She looked older. Not like that mattered any. Daryl was 5 years older than me.

"Im Rick, thats Shane, T-Dog, and Carol." Rick stated and I waved to them all.

"Im Samantha Dix-Samantha Buzko." I said, correcting myself and saying my maiden name.

Daryl tensed and Merle turned to glare at me. "Yer still a Dixon, even if my brother is a ruhtard." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying daddy is dumb?" Tucker asked. "My daddy is the smartest man alive." He said and Merle snorted, rolling his eyes.

"We hear you're with the Dixon's." The one they called Shane said.

"Yeah, Im Daryl's...ex wife." I stated and watched the woman tense up.

"Shes my sister, and the only reason I wont get back at you nig-" Merle stopped himself, looking over at me sheepishly. "Why I wont be retaliatin." Merle smiled sarcastically and I laughed, walking over to him.

"Well, if you can keep Merle in line, you're cool with me." Shane said with a smirk, and I couldnt help but return it. He was cute.

Daryl grumbled, walking past me. The woman, Carol, was looking at Daryl with sad eyes. I snorted and walked to Tucker, who was staring after D.

"We have a camp set up, everyones got a job. If you're willing to help out, we're willing to let ya stay." Rick said and I nodded.

"Im a good hunter and tracker. But I imagine you're set on that. I was a doctor before the outbreak. I stopped this asshole from dying of gangrene." I patted Merle's arm and he fake glared at me.

"Ohhh! Mommy called you a bad woooorrrd!" Tucker stated.

"Shes also a fighter. Black belt an' all that shit." Merle stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I can whoop your ass doesnt mean Im a black belt." I grinned and he took a swipe at me that I easily side stepped.

"Alright, you'll be very useful then. I'd be honored to have you with us. Our group seems to...attract trouble." He said and Daryl smirked.

"My main objective is to keep my son safe, and to raise him right. If you guys can provide the space to do it, I have no problem taking care of you." I smiled and Shane grinned at me.

(DARYL POV)

I hated the way Shane looked at her, but I couldnt do shit about it. I sat in my camping chair in front of my tent, Tucker was beside me as he rattled on and on about the times I missed with them, and I couldnt help but cringe.

I should have went back to the house before I went anywhere. If I had, I would have gotten their note, and Merle and I would have never met this stupid fucking group. We'd be living happy at the Cabin. Merle, Sam and I would have been able to reinforce it, it would have been an impenetrable place, no matter how big the herd.

Now I was looped in with Carol, and watching as another man tried picking up my wife. What the hell was he trying to prove anyways?

He rubbed her shoulder and she grinned, shoving his hands off and tossing water at him. He laughed, and I growled.

Ever since she got here he'd gotten less...crazy. He wasnt challenging Rick every 5 seconds, and he had even lightened up alot. Andrea seemed a little butt hurt that Shane wasnt paying attention to her anymore, but she started to be nicer to Dale again, so that didnt seem to be a bad thing.

I handed Tucker a knife and showed him how to correctly widdle his own arrows. I was going to find him a bow next time I went into town. Before everything had happened he had gone on and on about wanting to learn to hunt. I had taken him out on small trips before, but nothing like what Merle and I were used to.

His ma would skin my hide if I did that.

I managed to watch Tuck, and help him, while spying on Sam. Or should I say _Samantha_. I hadnt called her that since we first started dating, and now she wanted me to call her that instead of Sam? Bull shit.

I took the knife from Tuck and put it away for safe keeping then scooped him into my arms, making him shriek with laughter as I tickled him and placed kisses all over. I had missed him, I hadnt been sleeping right since I thought he had died. Shit I hadnt slept right since I thought either of them were dead. Now that I had them back all I wanted to do was hold them all the time, reminding them about how much I loved them.

Tucker was too young to understand what I had did to his mother, but with the way I was raising him I knew it was only a matter of time before he resented me for it. He would put together the pieces of why we werent the happy little family we were before. Why his Uncle Merle was going to beat my ass next time we went out on a hunting trip, I was fairly certain.

"Do you not love mommy anymore?" Tuck suddenly asked, making my head snap to the side to look at him again.

"Wha'?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Why dont you love mommy anymore?" He asked and I sighed.

"I do love mommy, ver' much." I told him, looking back at the arrow I was working on.

"Then why are you with that lady?" He asked and I stood, setting down the arrows. I didnt want to talk about this anymore.

"I hafta check traps fer dinner tonigh'. You go back with yer ma'." I told him and gestured to Sammie so she knew he was coming.

She nodded, and leaned down to scoop him into her arms when he reached her. She started smiling, and it felt like someone had kicked me in the gut. She always had a certain smile reserved for Tuck, Merle and I. Now only Merle and Tuck were lucky enough to get it, and nothing killed me more.

I had seen a ghost of it sent towards Shane, and I knew the day he got the whole thing, was the day I shot his fucking balls off. I growled and grabbed some arrows, managing to knock over a bucket. Instead of picking it up I kicked it farther and grabbed my crossbow. I pointedly ignored the looks the group sent me, and went about my business. When I got near the edge of the woods I heard Carol calling my name so I turned around.

Meeting her concerned blue eyes I sighed, seeing Sam glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Wha?" I gruffed at her and she sighed, biting her lip.

"I uh, I understand if you want to leave me. Samantha and Tucker are alive and I understand if you,-"

"Have I left you yet?" I asked, glaring at her.

She shook her head no. "Then shut up talkin bout it. Cuz I dont wanna hear it." I told her, looking past her and into Sams eyes, who was watching me concernedly, and stomped my happy ass on into the woods.

_I walked into the house, kicking off my boots tiredly. I'd pick em up later, or Sam would I didnt care at this point. I walked into the house further, frowning at the silence. It was Thursday night, Merle was usually over, causing a fuss with Sam as she made us all dinner, occasionally he'd help, but most of the time he was higher than a kite, and arguing with her about the most stupid shit._

_Anxiety gnawed at my stomach. What was is my dad had told me? One day she'd get smart and start fucking around behind my back? She wouldnt...would she?_

_Maybe she was sick. She'd practically been green the last few days. I took a deep breath, she hadnt been cooking, at least not lately. I put my hand on the railing, my stomach in knots. Merles car wasnt up front, but there had been a green truck across the street. Not like I could blame her. I wasnt worth shit._

_Dad reminded me of that every day till they day he died._

_I climbed the stairs slowly, quietly. Listening closely for the sounds that would break me. But I heard nothing. Instead, I walked into our bedroom to see her sleeping soundly, wearing one of my hoodies. Her face was red, eyes swollen, she'd been crying...why? I frowned, knowing I was stupid for thinking she could cheat on me. I walked into the bathroom and showered, by the time I walked out of the bathroom she was awake, and sitting indian style on my side of the bed, one of my pillows in her lap._

"_Hi baby." She said, smiling tiredly._

"_Hey, you feelin sick still?" I leaned forward and kissed her softly. She smiled softly, leaning into my touch. _

"_Yeah, but I found out why." She stated. I leaned back a little._

"_You're patient zero arent you?" I said seriously and she giggled. _

"_No."_

"_You're the start of the zombie apocalypse, huh?" I kissed her neck._

"_No." She stated, pushing on my chest lightly. She laughed when I pushed her back lightly. _

"_You aint leavin me anytime soon, right?" I made sure. "No cancer or nothin." I asked and she shook her head._

"_No, but its pretty long term. Like rest of our lives long term." She said quietly._

"_Oh yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Daryl, I uh...Shit D, Im pregnant." She bit her lip and I stood up straight. I backed up a little, scratching my head._

"_Huh?" I asked, completely dumbfounded._

"_For sure. This isnt one of the scares we've had before. Im 100% cooking a Dixon Bun in this Oven." She stated quietly. I pulled on the pants I had laid out and grabbed a shirt, walking from the room and out of the house. No destination in mind, in fact nothing in mind, except the fact that I had just walked out on my wife after she told me she was pregnant with my child._

_My child. A baby. Our baby. _

_A new start._

_And fuck! Sam was gonna have my balls when I got back. I turned right around, and made my way back home, parking my truck in a hurry, and running inside._

_I took the stairs two at a time, and threw open our bedroom door again, only to want to turn and leave again._

"_Fuck." I groaned, seeing Sammie crying, no, sobbing, her head in her hands. "Baby." I started, and she looked up to me._

"_I didnt fucking plan this Daryl! Jesus Christ, if you dont want the baby, thats all you have to say! I know its soon but-"_

"_I want it." I grinned, walking so I was kneeling on the floor in front of her._

"_Then why'd you run out of here like I said I had the plaugue or something?" She cried, gesturing to the door._

"_Because Im stupid baby, you know that." I told her, taking her hands. "We're gonna have a baby." I smiled, then started laughing. "We're gonna have a family, a chance to finally do right by a kid or two in our family. We're gonna be parents, and you're gonna be horny all the time, and I'll have to take care of ya, but that dont mind me none, and I'll be able to-" I stopped rambling only when she smacked me._

"_Daryl Dixon, if you ever leave like that again, I'll make sure to eliminate our cause of having kids." She glared and I grinned, pushing her back carefully. I kissed her lips, then pushed up my hoodie, exposing her stomach. _

_I placed my big hand over it, and now that I was looking for something, I could tell there was the slightest bump. "Hey there little one, Im yer daddy."_

_**A/N: Im seriously the biggest anti-Daryl/Carol pairing there is. So I know the pain this must be causing some of you. But never fear, we'll get there :)**_

_**And thanks so much for your kind words! They mean the world to a writer, as Im sure most of you know. If theres anything that bothers you, feel free to let me know as well. :)**_


	7. Only Prettier

I sighed, turning away from Daryl and who I had come to learn as Carol. I still hadnt talked to her, she wouldnt even look me in the eye, which I thought was extremely funny. I wasnt exactly known for my violent personality. I left that to Daryl. Besides, the fact that he hadnt ignored me and broken up with her anyways, like he would have before, he was still with her. That spoke louder than any screaming match I could get into with anyone.

"I honestly dont care Tucker James. You are taking a nap if I say so, whether you be 5 years old or 17. You hear me. Now lay down, and close your eyes. You arent coming out of this tent until you sleep." I told him sternly.

"But Im not even tired!" He whined, his eyes were red from the tears he cried in a temper tantrum over not being able to go hunting with his daddy. I sighed, laying down next to him, running a hand through his brown hair.

"_**Weather man said, its gonna snow. By now I should, be used to the cold. Mid February shouldnt be so scary. It was only December, I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me. But you went away, how dare you? I miss you. They say I'll be ok. But Im not going to. Ever, get over you."**_ I sang softly to him, and I felt his body relax almost instantly. I knew he was sleeping, but I continued the song that seemed to be hitting so close to home lately.

"_**Living alone, here in this place. I think of you, and Im not afraid. Your favorite records, make me feel better. Cuz you'd sing along, with every song. I know you didnt mean, to give them, to me. But you went away. How dare you? I miss you. They say Ill be ok, but Im not going to ever get over you."**_

I heard someone walk up outside the tent at this point, but I didnt acknowledge them. **"It really sinks in, you know. When I see it in stone. Cuz you went away, how dare you? I miss you. They say ill be ok, but Im not going to, ever get over you."** I wiped the tears from my face and rolled over, looking through the tent screen at Merle.

He sighed, looking at me sadly. "He dont deserve you. Never has. Come on." He stated, gesturing behind him.

I followed him, making sure the tent was in plain sight of me, and that I only wandered to the camp fire. Glenn was sitting there, with a guitar on his lap, and Merle reappeared from the cars, carrying mine in his good hand. I frowned, confused as he handed it to me.

"This ol' thang was the only thang that helped ya with yer emotions. Tuck said ya aint played it since before the world ended. Figure this'll help. Figure you an' Chinama-Glenn could have a jam session." He stated and Glenn smiled nervously. But I didnt know if that was because Merle was there or not. He was a nervous little man.

"I'll keep an eye on th' boy." He told me, making me sit on a log next to Glenn and walked back to our tent.

I frowned, looking at the instrument. He was right. I hadnt touched it since before everything happened. I looked up at Glenn. "Know any country?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Some, not alot though. Ive just been teaching myself." He told me and I nodded.

"Its not that hard." I said to him, plucking the stings on mine to tune it. "Whats yours sound like?" I asked after I had finished tuning mine.

He strummed over it and I winced, setting mine aside and hold my hand out for his. I tuned it and handed it back, and we settled in. All day I sat there with him, laughing and strumming our guitars. I taught him a bunch, I even got it to the point where he was able to play 6 or 7 songs with me. Eventually Tucker woke up from his nap, and came over to me to say sorry for being mean earlier.

He stuck around for some music, but ran off with his uncle when he was going to get more water. I didnt like the idea of not being able to see him at all times, but I knew he was safe with Merle, and not running off on his own like Carl. Honestly, I had no idea how Lori was able to sleep at night knowing Carl didnt listen for shit.

But that was her own issue, she didnt seem to care until she figured out he wasnt around, which was usually when something bad was happening. Not my business though.

"I like that one we did, the Southern Charm one." Glenn said, and by this point, we had attracted a crowd. Andrea was sitting next to me, Tdog next to her, and Tucker and Merle were back. Tuck was at my feet and Merle was on the other side of Glenn, who was next to me now. Shane was directly across from me, standing with a foot a stump. Rick and Lori were standing next to him, both smiling and Carl was next to Tucker. Carol was sitting next to Dale who was next to Maggie, who was on the other side of Merle. Daryl was standing leaned up against a tree and away from the group a bit. He was staring holes into me though, as usual.

"You sure?" I asked, knowing the words would mean more to Daryl and Carol more than anyone else.

"Yeah! You have the perfect 'screw you' voice for it." He grinned, and I laughed. I looked across the fire at Shane, who was smiling brightly at me. I winked at him and began strumming the guitar, Glenn picking up right after me.

" _**Well I've been saved by the grace of southern charm**_

_**I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a hallmark card**_

_**If you wanna pick a fight well I'm gonna have to say good night**_

_**I don't have to be hateful, I can just say bless your heart."**_ I winked at Shane and he grinned, clapping his hands and sitting down. Tucker had sang along with me when I said 'Bless your heart' and the girls were all smiling and swaying along with my happy tone. The only two who didnt seem to be amused were Carol and Daryl.

"_**And even though I don't belong with your high life friends**_

_**Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends.**_

_**It's easier can you see lets agree to just disagree**_

_**We don't have to like each other but its sure fun to pretend!"**_ I elbowed Andrea who grinned, and kept swaying happily. Glenn was grinning from ear to ear as he played along, and God Bless it, even Merle seemed to be enjoying such a group activity.

"_**So lets shake hands and reach across those party lines**_

_**You got your friends just like I got mine**_

_**We might think a little differently**_

_**But we got a lot in common you will see**_

_**We're just like you, only prettier."**_ Glenn sang along, making everyone but the brooding couple laugh.

"_**Everybody says you gotta know your enemies**_

_**Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three**_

_**If you just smile and behave you could always get your way**_

_**It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies."**_ I looked back to Shane, and blushed under the look he was sending...Why not? Im a single woman. Shanes hotter than hell.

"_**So lets shake hands and reach across those party lines**_

_**You got your friends just like I got mine**_

_**We might think a little differently**_

_**But we got a lot in common you will see**_

_**We're just like you, only prettier!" **_I looked away from Shane and winked at Merle, barely glancing at Carol, who was staring at the fire.

"_**So lets shake hands and reach across those party lines**_

_**You got your friends just like I got mine**_

_**We might think a little differently**_

_**But we got a lot in common you will see**_

_**We're just like you, only prettier!" **_I was kinda feeling like a bitch at this point, but I didnt care one bit. Of all the shit...I was just healing.

"_**Well I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep gettin' skinnier**_

_**Hey, I'm just like you only prettier."**_ I smiled as Glenn and I finished the song, and everyone clapped. Well almost. Carol patted her hands together politely, but Daryl remained silent and still, angrier than hell.

"Well I'll have it! You're a doctor, can hunt, keep Merle in line, prettier than sin, AND you can sing! Can ya cook?" Shane asked with a grin and I nodded with a smile. "Since yer single, wanna marry me this time?" He winked and I laughed loudly.

"Name the time and place Shanie!" I smirked and the group laughed, well for the most part. Carol had taken an interest in her shoes, and Daryl finally pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against angrily and stormed away.

The group fell silent for the most part, staring after him and Merle sighed. "I should a'go check on 'im." He stood with a sigh, following his brother.

"How about Stuck like Glue?" Glenn broke the tense silence and I grinned, beginging to strum the guitar again.

"This is my song!" Tucker grinned and I smiled at him warmly.

"Sure is, sing along everybody." I stated, and started the Old Sugar land song, my thoughts and problems about Daryl disappearing with every syllable. Maybe Merle was right. This is exactly what I needed.

_I walked into the old bar, taking a seat at the very end of the bar, immediately ordering a shot of Jack and a beer. I finished the beer quickly, ordering another quickly. I was three rounds in, and well on my way to being fucked up, when he walked in._

_I turned at the sound of the door opening. He walked in, looking better than I had ever seen him, long sleeved thermal underneath a black t-shirt advertising some local store, faded jeans and his work boots on. But it wasnt his outfit that caught my attention, it was the fresh look on his face and the pretty little brunette on his arm that stabbed me like a knife._

_It was my own fault I suppose. Im the one that broke up with him after all._

_I turned back to the game that was on the T.v above the liqure. I pulled out my phone, and dialed the familiar number. " 'Ello?" His gruff voice asked._

"_He's here. wrong place to pick Merle." I stated and I heard him chuckle. "Expecially since it seems like hes on a date." I told him and I heard him sigh. _

"_Eh, it'll be ok. Ya drunk yet?" He chuckled and I grinned._

"_Not drunk enough." I told him, and I heard the door open._

"_ORDER ME A ROUND!" Merle shouted from the doorway and I hung my phone up, ordering Merles favorite._

"_What are you doin here? Thought you said ya had sum place ta be?" Daryl called from the other end of the bar, and Merle pointed down towards me. _

"_Pretty lady has been waitin on me fer an hour." He stated with a wink, and walked over to me. I grinned and hugged him back, as he forced one on me. My eyes drifted to Daryl, who was now glaring, his fist tight around his beer. The girl to his left tried catching his attention, but he was too busy hating me to notice._

_I sighed, grinning at something Merle was saying. I wasnt exactly paying attention, I couldnt with Daryl's eyes on me. Merle and I talked seriously, jokingly, and completely inappropriately. _

"_Yer daddy gonna find out ya came ta see me?" Merle suddenly asked, looking concerned. I bit my lip and shook my head._

"_He shouldnt." I whispered, messing with the long neck that sat in front of me._

"_An' if he does?" He asked and I sighed._

"_He'll kill me, just like he promised." I told him and he shook his head._

"_I'll kill the basterd if he lays a hand on ya again." Merle stated and I shook my head._

"_He's my dad." I told him and he scoffed._

"_Like mine an' Darylina's, the minute he lays a hand on yah, he aint yer daddy no more." Merle stated and I pushed my hand back through my hair._

"_I go back to school in a few months, since Daryl and I are done, I mean, maybe I'll just stay in the city. Get some roommates, forget about everything." I stated and Merle frowned._

"_Forget everythang but me girly." He smiled and I grinned._

"_Never could, not even dream about it. You and Daryl. You're apart of me." I stated and looked over at Daryl, who was now kissing the little brunette. I bit my lip, tears flooding my vision. "I should go. He's gonna wonder where I am." I stood, I had closed my tab 10 minutes ago, so it didnt matter when I left. I kissed Merle's cheek and picked up my purse. "See ya Jimmy." I waved at the owner/bartender and left quickly, trying not to notice how Daryl was pulling her closer._

**a/n: holy COW! Im so happy everyone loves this! But honestly, what did you think of this chapter...too cheesy? thanks again everyone! :) And the memory was based off of Miranda Lamberts song, Nobody's fool. Its my favorite, check it oout!**


	8. Cried Like A Baby

I knew he was following me simply by the way he sounded. "Leave me be." I growled, kicking a log, sending it tumbling down the hill.

"Whats yer big idea here dumbass?" Merle asked, leaning up against a tree. It pissed me off how nonchalant he was about this whole thing.

"My big idea? Whats yers?" I yelled at him. "Why'd you leave tha' roof?" I asked, kicking another tree. "If ya hadnt, I never woulda gotten with Carol. You'da kicked my ass from here to Atlanta befor' that! An' you'd still have yer damn hand!" I told him, finally giving up and sitting down.

"Then I never woulda gotten to that cabin, found yer boy an' wife." He spat. "You ungrateful little sumbitch." He kicked dirt at me and punched the tree behind him, swearing loudly. "You got tha' whole damn werld at yer fingertips. Ya had a good woman, a son, house, ya even had a fuckin dog and a white picket fence fer Christ sakes! An' what'er ya doin here? What'er ya doin with that woman? What'er ya tryin'ta prove?" He asked, leaning against a tree and sliding down until he was sitting across from me.

"I aint tryna prove anythang." I spat back, running my hands through my hair.

"Then wha' are ya doin?" He whispered. I sighed, looking down at the ground. "Ya love her?" He asked bluntly.

My eyes returned to his, frowning. "Only woman I'll ever love is the mother of my child." I told him and he shook his head.

"Then why?" He asked and I sighed, looking up at the sky.

"If Im not close to her anymore, it'll hurt her and me less if somethin happens to one of us." I told him and he growled in frustration. Suddenly he was on his feet, and tackling me backwards, throwing a punch to my face, even with his stump he was able to over power me. Felt like a child again.

"Yer a stupid fuckin prick, ya know that! This is tha times where ya should be celebratin yer family, celebratin all ya got! And yer sittin here feelin sorry fer yerself cuz some back woods good fer nothin spick deputy is tryna move in on yer girl!" He hit me again. "Ya aint got no right!" He screamed at me. "I hope she falls in love with him, has a kid. I hope shes happy while ya sit here and feel sorry fer yerself fer the rest of yer miserable existence!"

I suddenly over threw him, pinning him to the ground, and hitting him repeatedly. He swung back, and it wasnt until he caught me with a hook and knocked me off of him that I snapped out of the rage he had thrown me into. I settled in to the ground, the tears of shame, guilt and heart break washing over me.

"Shes my responsibility now." I explained through my tears. "Im all she gots. If I leave her, she aint gonna have anythang. She'll be alone."

"What bout Sammie? Yer her everythang." He asked, leaning over and spitting.

I shook my head. "Nah, she got Tuck. Carol lost everythang, and its my fault. If I'da found Sophia, everything'd be okay." I shut my eyes, rubbing them, trying to get the tears to go away. "My hands ache to hold her. My lips beg to claim her. My whole body screams for her, but this is my responsibility. Ya hafta understand that. Im tryna be a man about all this."

Merle stood, shaking his head. "I dont hafta understand shit. Ya aint a good man Daryl Dixon, Im ashamed to even call ya my brother." He stated, walking off back to camp. For the first time in a very long time, I broke down.

I cried like a baby.

_I smiled lazily at Sam when she walked through the front door. She looked tired, and the bruise she told me she got when she fell off a table at a party last week fading slowly._

"_Hey." I winked and she smiled softly. She sat next to me on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest._

_I leaned over and tried to kiss her, but she pulled back ever so slightly so she was out of my reach._

"_Whats wrong?" I asked, skeptically. _

"_We have to break up Daryl." She told me and I frowned._

"_Quit jokin around. Whats wrong?" I asked again and she swiped under her eyes, where tears had started to collect._

"_Im serious Daryl. You're...You're" She stuttered and it seemed like she was holding back, she was hesitating. "You're holding me back." She finally ground out and I stood, shocked as she threw the words my ma had uttered at me the day she left._

"_What'd you say?" I growled, and she stood, flinching._

"_Its better this way." She stated. "We're over Daryl. Just forget about me." Her voice cracked as she made her way to the door. I stood up, and grabbed her elbow, turning her towards me, a little more rough than I had meant._

_She flinched, acting as if I was going to swing on her or something. "Fucks yer issue? Ya cant just come strolling in here acting like I dont mean nothin to you!" I growled and she started crying._

"_I met someone." She stated and I released her swiftly._

"_Get the fuck out." I stated and she left quickly. I sat down on the couch again, tears springing forth and I cried. _

_My first heart break, and I was by no means impressed._

**a/n I dont know about you, but Im happy Merle finally kicked Daryl around a bit. lol This is my own story and Im going around like this...**

**ANYWAYS: I hope this answered a few questions I received, and did a better back story. My goal for this is to tell two stories, how they got together to begin with, and how they...well I cant reveal that yet :) But never fear, things will come out, lines will be blurred, and everything will be explained by the end...and if not, well Im debating on a sequel anyways. lol **

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE THAT COMMENT! You're all awesome, and amazing, and it makes me smile when I see how many people are adding my story to their favorites, only 8 chapters in. Or even to their favorite author's list and Ive only posted THIS story. It really makes me feel good, Im really self conscious about my writing, so this is just an awesome feeling for me.**

**Thanks so much, you're amazing, and I'll probably put up another update soon because Im so happy Im practically shitting rainbows. **


	9. It Gets Easier

(Sam POV)

"You are, very pretty." A voice woke me up out of my day dreaming. I looked up at Maggie and smiled.

"Nah, Im city pretty. Blonde, big boobs, tanned. You're a woman. You could take care of this entire camp and not bat an eyelash. What can I do? Cook a few decent meals, take care of my son, and stitch a few wounds? What good is that in this world?" I asked, looking back down at the potato I was peeling and starting again. "Its you thats the gorgeous one, inside and out." I smiled at her brightly and she rolled her eyes.

"Aint nothin I can do that you cant." She grinned.

"You can keep yer man." I pointed out and she laughed loudly.

"I have a feeling you still got yours." She stated, looking across the yard. I followed her line of vision to Daryl, who was leaning against a tree, looking right back at me. Instantly, I felt the breath catch in my throat.

I knew that look, I knew it all too well. It was the reason I got pregnant. I bit my lip and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Thats a look no woman can ignore." Maggie stated with a smirk, going back to cutting her potato's.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told her, and she smirked wider, giving me the infamous "MMhmmm."

I put the shaver, and potato aside and stood, making my way to him slowly. I was only 20 yards from him when she appeared out of no where, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly against him, just like he would with me. He finally looked away from me, and I turned back around, sitting back into my seat, snatching my abandoned tools up.

"Im a damn fool." I told her and she shook her head, looking back up at him.

"Nah, he is." She stated and I sighed. Suddenly the door to the farm house opened and Shane and Rick stepped out.

"We're gonna need your help, pretty lady." Shane winked and I smiled.

"With?" I asked, as he leaned up against the porch rail in front of me.

"Lori is pregnant." Rick stated bluntly and I gasped. "I want her to be as healthy as possible, and Shanes already agreed to it, we just need your decision." He stated and I looked back at Shane.

"You want us to go into town?" I asked and he nodded.

"You got the knowledge, I got the muscle power." He said and I grinned.

"Just gotta make sure Merle can handle Tuck for the rest of the day, and we can be on our way." I stood.

I grabbed Shanes arm and pulled him with me towards my tent. "Merle, can ya look after Tuck for me? I have to help out Shane with something." I told him and he waved me off.

I grabbed my gun and baseball bat, tucking the gun into my jeans and resting the bat against my shoulder. When I followed him to his car, I scanned the trees, but I saw no sign of Daryl or Carol.

Cool.

"It gets easier, ya know." Shane spoke up as we got into the car.

"What does?" I asked, buckling my seat belt and rolling down the window as he started the vehicle.

"Seein them together. Trust me, after awhile it gets easier." He pulled out of the driveway and I suddenly spotted Daryl against the fence, talking to Rick. Carol was hovering like an idiot in the back ground. At the sound of the car, they turned towards us, Rick being the only one happy to see us. Daryl went from smiling to scowling as we passed.

"Be back before sun down!" Rick called and we waved.

"Yes daddy!" I called, grinning at him as he flipped me off.

Shane and I laughed loudly at that, neither one of us expecting him to react like that. "Daryl's pissed, ya reckon its because your with me, or the fact that we're going into town?" He asked me once our laughter settled down.

I shrugged, looking over at him. "What he gets pissed about is none of my concern anymore." I informed him and he smiled.

"Now that, is somethin I like hearin." Shane smiled, and I had to look away to conceal my blush.

(Daryl POV)

"What the hell are they doin?" I asked Rick after he flipped them off, and they disappeared around the bend.

"I asked her to accompany Shane into town for more medical supplies. She'll properly know what we'll be needing." Rick stated calmly.

"You WHAT?" I shouted, my stomach instantly dropping. "Rick, you know that mother fucker killed Otis, and now you send my wife out there with him? The fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled, picking up my bow and turning around.

"Ex." A soft voice said, and I stopped in my tracks. My eyes closed, and I took a deep breath, my whole body shaking. "Shes your ex wife now Daryl." Carol said firmly.

I turned around and looked her in the eyes, she was glaring at me and I sighed. I looked over at Rick and he was looking anywhere but at me.

"Shes the mother of my fucking child. Shes a good person. If she dont come back tonight, consider your boy Shane dead." I stated, turning on my heel and stomping into the woods.

"You know how I tell if hes really pissed or upset?" Rick asked Carol as they stared after him.

"How?" Carol asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"By how fast he gets to them woods." Rick stated, grabbing Carols arm softly and leading her back to camp, knowing if he left her out here alone, Daryl would have his balls.

**a/n: Stuff is going to start getting really serious FAST. Any predictions? **

**Oh, and so you know...Im already writing another Daryl D. Story. It'll be titled: Surviving Daryl Dixon and Im excited for it. It'll be alot more detail than this story...thats already apparent, and Im only on chapter 3 or 4. haha. You interested?**


	10. Your Son Needs His Daddy

_**Sam**_

I swung, hitting the sonovabitch right between the eyes, making him fall to the ground, dead for good this time. "Ugly fuck." I flipped my hair out of my face.

I turned as I heard Shane finish his fight with the other geek, a former nurse. I smiled at him and he returned it, wiping sweat from his brow. "I guess this is the new romancing." He winked, "Blood, brains, and sweat."

"Add a little dirt, and you'd be the sexiest man around." I grinned and he picked his bag back up.

"Its gettin dark, you ready to get outta this place?" He asked, picking up another bag and I did the same.

"Sounds like a plan. We still havin that beer?" I asked and he laughed.

"Fuck yeah." He grinned and opened the door. I made my first mistake in not looking before I walked out. I made my second by not pulling my bat fast enough.

I was knocked to the ground, and I reacted immediately, kicking backwards. My hair was grabbed and I finally screamed, being dragged towards another putrid smelling body. I was pushed to the side, and the next thing I knew Shane was standing over me, fighting off the two walkers that had attacked me.

I grabbed his thighs and used them as anchors to raise up and kick the one behind him. When the one in front of him fell he picked me up like I weighed nothing and I put a bullet between the eyes of the one behind us. He grabbed my face, knocking the bags off my shoulders and searching me over for scratches or bites.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and I suddenly realized I was crying. "Did you get BIT?" He yelled at me, and I shook my head.

"N-no." I cried, and he grabbed my face again, crashing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed myself against him, deepening the kiss. His hands wrapped around my thighs and picked me up, my legs wrapping around immediately as my hands went to his hair, tugging hard.

"Fuck!" He groaned against my mouth, his hands fumbling with my shirt. He was hard, I could feel him between my thighs.

We heard more groaning coming from the end of the driveway. We broke apart quickly and tied the bottom of my button up, knowing I didn't have time to rebutton it, exposing my midriff and picked up the bags. Shane picked up his and began running behind me.

"Go for the stairs." He shouted, and I did as he said, throwing open the door and running down, him close behind me.

"You ok drivin'?" He asked as I kicked open the outside door and we sprinted towards the SUV.

"Yeah." I told him and He grabbed the bags from my shoulder.

"Open the tail gate and get her started up." He told me quickly as we spotted the geeks making their way towards us. He tossed me the keys and I listened. Within the next few minutes we were speeding out of town. "That was hot." He told me, settling back in his seat.

"My driving, the geeks or the almost sex thing?" I asked, pulling my hair out of my pony tail and scratching my scalp.

"Well, everything but the geeks." He grinned and I laughed.

"Sun is down." I noted and he sighed.

"Fuck. Ricks gonna have my balls. Daryl too." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

_**Daryl**_

"Suns been down for an hour now. Where the fuck are they?" I demanded, pushing Rick.

"Daryl stop it." Carol screeched.

"Shut the fuck up." I pointed at her. Merle stepped forward.

"Calm down boy." He barked. Tucker was passed out in my tent, I wore him out earlier, playing tag and shit down by the creek.

"Fuck you! You dont know what its like. I just got her back!" I shouted and everyone froze. Merle sighed, running his hand over his head. Carol covered her mouth and ran towards her tent in tears, Rick shuffled his feet and placed his hands on his hips. "You useless fucks wanna sit around, thats fine. Im going after her." I told them, walking towards my truck, cross bow in hand.

"And wha' bout Tucker?" Merle asked, stepping forward. "Say she got hurt, and you run inta town, and you get hurt. Wha' the fucks Tuck 'posed ta do? I cant properly protect him with one fuckin hand!" He yelled and I slammed my fist into the truck.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" I yelled. "If that bastard hurt her, or if she got bit. You know I cant let her run around like that." I told him, tears leaking from my eyes. "I cant let Sam go like that." I said and he nodded.

"You better be back by sun up. If you dont feel right, get out of there. Don't run in there balls to the wall half cocked. Your son needs his daddy." Merle stated and I nodded.

I hopped in the truck, peeling out and speeding down the drive.

_I stumbled to the phone, Kaylee, Kieley, whatever her name was calling for me, telling me to come back to bed, to get her off. She could hold on a damn minute. I hadn't even gotten off yet._

"_What?" I barked into the phone, waiting shakily. I was drunker than a skunk. Whatever that means._

"_Dar? Merle there?" I heard the familiar voice of my grand daddy Beau gruff at me._

"_HEY Gran'daddy." I called, sitting down at the table where the phone had been thrown._

"_Where's Merle?" He asked me again, forcefully._

"_I dunno, ain't seen 'im since I lef' tha bar." I told him._

"_Fuck, you drunk boy?" He asked and I chuckled._

"_Maybe a little." I told him. _

"_God damn it all boy. I need ya to suck it up and go to Sammie's daddy's house, fuckin find yer brother, before they're lockin' him away fer murder!" Beau said forcefully and I rolled my eyes._

"_Sammie ain't no good, just like daddy said. Broke my heart, pa." I told him and Beau groaned, frustrated._

"_God DAMMIT DARYL! Quit actin like a bitch, get yer shit together, find Merle and meet me at Mercy Hospital!" He yelled._

"_Whats wrong?" I asked, sobering up a little._

"_Sammie broke up with ya, cuz her pa threatened her life. She ain't get that bruise from fallin' off no damn table, boy! Somehow he found out she was with Merle, and followed through with that threat. She's in surgery. Im worried Merles gonna do somethin stupid though, neighbor found his number in her cell phone and called him first. Now I cant find him." He said, but my breath was caught in my throat._

_The noise around me faded, including the random girls bitchin' from the other room as I thought about the look on Sam, my Sammie's face as she left the bar, trying not to watch me tongue fuck the girl who was currently naked and in my bed room._

_Her dad threatened her? _

_Fuck. Sammie._

"_Ok." I hung up on him, sobered up, and completely flaccid as I walked back to my room, grabbing my jeans and shirt. "Get out." I told the girl, tossing her clothes at her._

_I fucked up. Sam was hurt, real bad, and the last thing she thought about me was the girl being practically on my lap at the bar. Fuck. My stomach was in knots as the girl cursed up a storm at me, leaving in a fury. _

"_Shitshitshit." I muttered, grabbing my keys and phone, leaving my house, only just remembering to lock up._

_I spun out of the drive way, and sped towards my destination. Knowing whatever I found wasn't going to be pretty. I wanted to find Merle fast so I could get to Sam quicker. _

_I parked half on the grass, truck still running as I hopped out and immediately ran over to Merle, who had Sammie's daddy pinned to the ground, where he continued to beat the living shit out of him. "Merle!" I shouted, trying to heave him off, but he was stronger than me. "MERLE!" I screamed. "We need to get to the hospital, Sam needs us there, not in jail fer killin' her daddy!" I tugged again, finally getting him off. Her dad just laid there, groaning._

_Merle suddenly swung at me, catching me off guard and sending me to the ground again. "Fuck you Daryl. Ya knew I was meetin' her at the bar, and ya took a whore there, made her feel like shit. Neither one of yas deserves her." Merle aimed another good kick at her dads ribs and stalked over to his bike. "She at Mercy?" He growled and I nodded weakly. _

_His bike started and he was out of the area in a flash. Rushing to my girls bed side. I stood up, kicking her dad once myself. "I ever catch you lookin', talkin', or thankin' about Sam again and I'll kill ya with my bare hands. Ya aint gonna hafta worry bout my brother." I got into the truck and sped off towards Mercy, towards my brother, gran'daddy, and my woman._

_**A/N You guys hate me, I know, but trust me it all comes together! Im sorry its been a few days longer than I expected. Ive had alot of recent drama in my life, and I decided at the request of a reader to go back and edit some simple mistakes in grammar... So I hope this was alright. Ill try to get another one up today because Im going to be with out my computer this weekend on a camping trip :) **_


	11. You're Worse Than Him

"You seriously had a couple come in, attached at the-"

"Yeah, his penis was stuck inside of her." I told him and he laughed.

"I guess its better than gettin' lock jaw." He stated and I laughed this time.

"Oh yeah? And what would you know about lock jaw?" I asked and he grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said childishly and I grinned. I stopped the car and he looked around, frowning. "Why'd you stop?" He asked and I smirked, leaning across the arm rest.

"I don't wanna know about your run ins with lock jaw, I don't give a shit about all that. All I wanna do is this." I stated, grabbing his head and crashing his lips against mine. He groaned, deepening the kiss and I unbuckled my seat belt. He grabbed my hips, lifting me over the console and making it so I was straddling him. He untied my shirt, and it fell open again, my hands went to his belt buckle and he lifted me, tugging my shorts down.

As soon as my shorts hit my knees another bright light had us breaking apart. "Thats Daryl's truck." He stated.

"Shit." I groaned. I yanked my shorts up just as Daryl hit the brakes.

"Fuck." Shane stated and I threw a questioning glance at him. He gestured to his lap, and the very obvious bulge he had stuffed back in his pants.

The passenger door was ripped open, and I suddenly realized I hadn't fixed my shirt yet.

"Aint this cute." Daryl growled. His eyes ablaze. I had never seen him this pissed.

"Stay here." I told Shane, as Daryl grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the car.

"No, come here." Daryl stated, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him out of the car. He threw him to the ground and immediately began throwing punches. Shane never had a fucking chance. "I oughta shoot you where you stand, you fucker." He growled, kicking him in the stomach.

"Daryl, fucking stop it!" I cried, grabbing him by his collar. I tried pulling him off, but he pushed me off. "Daryl!" I tugged again, but this time he swung his arm and caught me in the face, sending me to my ass.

I cried out, my hands flying to my face as both blood and tears streamed down. He let go of Shane at hearing my cry and looked at me, his eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Sammie." He said weakly, walking to me and dropping to his knees.

He reached a hand out, and I flinched, making him freeze and tears well in his eyes. "Sammie, I didn't-" He cut off and I shook my head, pushing away from him.

"You're worse than him." I told him, Shane picking himself up with difficulty. Daryl shook his head. "You hurt me worse than my dad ever could." I told him and he closed his eyes, putting his hands in his hair, tugging.

"No." He said firmly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Thats what makes it worse." I stated, standing up and walking to Shane, letting him lean on me as I took him to the SUV.

"Mind elaborating?" He groaned and I shook my head.

"Im so sorry." I told him, helping him in the truck and ignoring his question. I tied my shirt again and walked around the car, starting it and leaving Daryl in the middle of the road, looking at his hands with tears streaming down his face.

_My eyes opened painfully, slowly, it was bright and I prayed to God that I was just dead. It would be so much easier. So much easier than living with my asshole father. So much easier than seeing Daryl with someone else. _

_I coughed, and suddenly there was a shadow over me. Squinting, I sighed at the familiar face. "I must be in hell, I know for a fact you wouldn't be my angel." I stated and Merle grinned widely._

"_THERES MY GIRL! I told ya she was a fuckin' fighter!" Merle exclaimed then dropped a kiss to my forehead. I blinked and tried sitting up, but Merle forced me to lay back._

"_Take it easy there girly." Merle stated. I coughed, trying to find my voice._

"_What happened?" I asked, my voice scratchy and throbbing._

"_You're goin' to live with Daryl, thats what happened." Merle stated and I frowned._

"_What?" I asked._

"_That sumbitch put ya in a fuckin' coma. But don' worry little girl, I put him inta one hellova ride too." He winked, then made a shushing noise. "But 'cordin ta the neighbors, he walked out inta traffic." He stated._

_I winced. "He's gonna kill me." I told Merle, and he shook his head with a smile, as another voice spoke up._

"_He aint never gonna touch you again, Sammie." Daryl walked forward, sitting on the opposite side of my bed as Merle. "I'll kill the fucker before I let him near you again. Yer comin to live with me, fer as long as ya want." _

_My eyes filled with tears and I coughed again to clear my throat. "Merle get out." Daryl stated._

_Merle, for once in his life, listened and left, leaving Daryl and I alone. "How'ya really feelin?" He asked and I sighed._

"_Shit." I told him and he nodded, grabbing my hand and brushing hair out of my face with his other._

"_Ya lied to me cuz of him, huh? Thats why Merle kept talkin to ya." He stated and I nodded weakly._

"_Im so sorry." I sobbed and he shushed me, leaning forward to brush his lips across mine._

"_Don't be sorry. Not yer fault, but I wish ya woulda just told me. Woulda saved us a buncha trouble." He told me and I coughed again._

"_He scared me so much, he said he was going to get after you, and I cant loose you." I sobbed, and he shook his head._

"_You aint loose me, as long as you'll forgive me fer actin like an ass at Jimmy's the other day." He told me with a smile and I chuckled._

"_Deal."_

**Later**

I checked on Tucker, Merle moved him to my tent for me, then I set up a station and cleaned Shane up, taking care of his wounds. Daryl had done a number on him, but Shane would be fine. Once I finished up, Shane worked on my face for me, cleaning me up so Tucker wouldn't freak out in the morning.

"So what was that about?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Jealous ex husband, Im sure you saw your fair share of that officer." I told him and he grinned. I didn't feel comfortable sharing things with Shane. Especially something like that.

"How about this, you tell me why Lori is mean mugging me, and I'll tell you why I made Daryl cry." I told him and he shook his head.

"That, my dear is a tale for another day." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine softly. We both winced, our cut lips getting to both of us.

"If anyone asks-" I stated.

"We ran into some Walker trouble." Shane finished, brushing my hair back. "Until tomorrow, gorgeous." He grinned, waltzing to his tent, just as Daryl's truck returned. I met his eyes, then turned and got back into the tent.

I looked over at Merle, sleeping soundly, behind him, on my bed, Tuck was passed out, taking up the whole air mattress. "Just like his daddy." I whispered to myself, getting ready for bed. I rearranged Tuck so I could lay down, and cuddled up to him. Closing my eyes, I was out like a light.


	12. Left To Die

_**Sam:**_

The next morning I woke up to Tucker laying next to me, playing with my hair. "You're so pretty mommy." He stated and I smiled warmly at him. His hair was getting long, and he had freckles unlike his daddy. Those were all me. But besides his nose and freckles, he was all Daryl.

"Even with my face all messed up?" I asked and he nodded.

"What happened?" He asked, touching my busted lip.

"I had a run in with some bad guys, but I took care of it." I winked at him and he smiled.

"You always do mommy." He stated and I nodded. "Why aren't you and daddy together anymore?" He asked quietly, messing with the hem of his shirt and I sighed.

"Sometimes people grow apart." I told him and he bit his lip.

"But daddy still watches you like he used to." He said and I shook my head.

"He's just watching out for us." I told him and he sighed.

"I wished things never happened. That the world hadn't ended." He said and I grinned.

"Baby boy, you are my world. It hasn't ended until you're gone. And you aren't going anywhere, ya hear me?" I asked and he nodded. He leaned up and pecked me on the cheek, and stood.

"Am I still going with Dale today?" He asked me, looking excited and I nodded.

"But I want you to stay close to him, and you better listen well. It'll be your butt if I find out you were misbehaving." I told him and he smiled.

"I know mommy." He leaned forward and kissed me, then ran from the tent, yelling for his uncle Merle.

There was a light tapping on the tent and I looked up, my eyes meeting Daryl's immediately. "Can we talk?" He asked lowly and I rolled my eyes.

"What's there to say?" I asked and he unzipped the tent, letting himself in.

He sat on the floor in front of me and took my hands. I tried pulling back, but he wouldn't let go. He was staring at my face, at the bruise around my eye, my busted lip, at my frown.

"It was an accident." He spoke suddenly.

"I know." I told him.

"Im not like him."

"I know." I repeated. I didn't know why I said what I had to him, it had just tumbled out. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me, and that wasn't right, or fair. He hadn't meant to hit me. I had gotten between him and another man when they were fighting.

"I hate Shane." He said passionately.

"I know." I was bored by now.

"I love you." He stated and I simply looked down. He waited a minute then sighed. "You know that. Come on, you know I love you." He said.

"You have a funny way of showing it." I told him and he bit his lip.

"I know." He said. "I broke up with her."

"Ever think its too late?" I looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes again.

"It cant be too late." He said. "Everything we've been through, everything. And this is what does us in?" He asked.

"Its not this that did us in, its YOU." I told him, standing up. He stood up too, shuffling nervously. "I waited! I FUCKING WAITED DARYL!" I practically screamed. "Through everything, every one, I still believed. I believed that you were out there, that you would find us!" I struck a nerve, I could see his eyes widening with grief. "But you gave up. Is that why you put so much passion in finding her little girl? Because you didn't put shit towards finding your own family?"

"I went everywhere!" He yelled suddenly. "YOU WERE GONE!" He sat down again, rubbing his eyes fiercely. "Do you have any idea how scared I was to find you? How afraid I was to look you in the eye, thinking that Tucker was dead?" He looked up at me, tears freely falling down his face.

"I was lonely, and I felt guilty, and she was there." He told me. "I thought, maybe if I did right by her, I would feel better about not being able to do right by you." He confessed, looking at the ground. "But I couldn't. I lost Sophia too." He stated and I dropped to my knees in front of him this time.

"And what did looking for her alone do for you Daryl? Look at how Rick treats you! He trusts you more than he does his own best friend. You proved to every body that you were worth something. But guess what? I already knew all that! You saved me! You found me when I was lost and alone, you picked me up, and you gave me what I needed most, **love**. But I cant help but feel like I was just _**Left to Die**_." I stated and he met my eyes.

"You gave up on us Daryl. I cant get over that, no matter how much I try." I closed my eyes. "Forget Carol, forget Merle, forget Sophia. Put yourself in my shoes. What if I stopped looking? What if I just settled with the first thing that reminded me of you? How would you be feeling?" I asked and he suddenly stood again.

"I underestimated you." He spoke lowly but clearly.

"And that hurts the worst. I don't need you to take care of my son, to raise him. But I want you. I never underestimated you." I stood again too. "After everything Ive been through, you thought a few geeks were gonna kill me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I thought it'd be easier just assuming you were gone. I thought it'd make finding out that you actually were easier." He turned to me, and I almost gasped at the fact that he was openly crying in front of me.

Mr. Show No Emotions was showing me them all.

"Was it?" I asked and he smirked through his tears.

"My hands literally hurt, they ache to touch you. My body fuckin begs me to crawl in beside you, to just hold you, be near you, smell you, love you." He closed his eyes. "Im so fucking sorry. I don't know how you'll ever be able to forgive me, but Ill spend the rest of my damn life tryin." He opened them again and I walked to him, so close I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"That, Mr. Dixon is something I think I'll be able to handle. I cant do this anymore. I cant hate you, I cant fight you. Because its always been you. And it always will be." I told him and he let off a soft cry, grabbing the back of my head, crashing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, his hands going to my hips, rubbing his thumbs along the exposed flesh there.

He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his hips and he settled us down onto the air mattress. He pulled the shirt off my body, and I pulled his over his head.

"You're covered in dirt." I told him with a grin.

"I think its permanent. No matter how hard I scrub, its still there." He smiled, then returned his lips to mine. He began kissing down my body, making me arch off the bed.

"Daryl!" We heard Merle yell and we pulled away from each other. "DARYL!" We sat up, tossing our shirts back on. Daryl kissed my forehead and exited the tent. "Saw what you did to her face. Did a nice number, you little bitch." I heard him say then the sickening thud of skin on skin rang out, and I gasped, standing and running out of the tent.

Merle had Daryl pinned to the ground and was hitting him over and over. "Gotta hit a woman to feel like a man Darline?" He yelled, slamming his head into the dirt. "I saw the marks, the pig filled in the rest. Hows it feel to know yer just like her daddy? Or like ours?" He yelled and I shook my head.

"Just because they think you're trash, doesn't mean you have to act like it Merle. For Christ's sakes, get off of him." I shouted and Merle stopped, looking up at me. "If you wanted the real story you shoulda come to me." I pushed Merle off.

"Daryl was beating Shane's ass, and I made the mistake of trying to get in between them, Daryl didn't just hit me, I got myself hit because I was being stupid." I told him and he frowned, looking from me to Daryl. "That pig is a fuckin liar. I'll deal with him." I told him, walking to Daryl and helping him up. I helped Daryl to the seats where Shane and I sat just last night. "Clean him up." I told Merle and turned to walk away.

_**Daryl**_

I glared at Merle as he roughly swabbed the cuts on my face. "I feel like shit. Even if it was an accident." I told him and he nodded. "I broke up with Carol." I stated and he nodded.

"Figured when I saw her mopin around at breakfast this mornin." He stated and I winced when he pressed against a deeper cut.

"You can still whoop my ass, missin a hand." I told him and he grinned.

"You'll do good to 'member that kid." He smirked and I pulled away.

"I need to make sure Shane doesn't touch her. She'll call him out, and he'll get pissed. He touches her, I'll kill him." I told him, walking towards the main part of camp and leaving him behind. My knife and gun was on my person, but my bow was still propped up against the chairs in front of Sam's tent.

"I was trying to help you out." I heard Shane say.

"I told you not to say anything! You know just as well as I do that I wouldn't have gotten hit if I hadn't tried to save YOUR sorry ass." She yelled at him and I smirked, leaning up against a tree.

"Whats it with the women around here and defending the guys that fucked them over?" Shane suddenly yelled.

"Look, I got nothin to do with you and Lori. What you two did behind Ricks back isn't my business. But you know what? Im gonna keep you out of mine too. Stay the fuck away from me and my family Shane, or Daryl will be the least of your problems." She stated, then turned away from him, freezing when she saw me.

"Howdy." I waved at her with a smile.

"Hello." She grinned, the breezed past me. I glared at Shane for a few seconds before I spoke.

"Keep your sick twisted little games away from my family." I warned him. "We ain't got nothin to do with your and Ricks issues." I pushed away from the tree and followed Sammie to Shane's car.

I looked around, scanning the area as I usually did, spotting Carol immediately. She smiled softly and nodded. She understood why I had left her. She understood the need to have my family around me. She said she wasn't upset about it, just a little sore. I smiled back and continued following Sammie to the SUV.

She had it open and was shifting through bags. "Lori's pregnant." She stated, handing me a bag. "This goes to the table next to the RV. GLENN!" She shouted, catching his attention. He jogged over and he handed him few bags. "Follow Daryl." She told him and I turned around, following her directions. I began taking things out, spreading them out over the tables. I knew her well enough to know what she was doing.

She was going to go OCD on it and organize everything. "Tucker go with Dale and Carl?" Glenn asked me and I nodded.

"Froggin. Tuck loves frogs." I answered and he smiled.

"Like father like son?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Thats all his maw." I told him. "I prefer squirrels personally. Frogs are too slimy." I stated and he laughed.

"Who woulda thought? The redneck that rolls in the mud is afraid of a little ol' frog." Glenn stated and I smiled, tossing the bag at him and pushing him playfully.

"I ain't afraid of anything." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You guys are precious." Sammie stated, coming out of no where. She had the rest of the bags, and I walked over to take some from her.

"We aren't precious, we're men." Glenn puffed out his chest, and Sammie and I froze. We looked at him for a minute before all three of us burst out laughing. I set the bags down and started taking more out.

"This is gonna take me all day." Sammie commented and I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Nah, you're obsessive enough to get it done before lunch." I winked and dodged her fist as she attempted to hit my shoulder.

"You better shut your mouth Daryl Dixon." She warned and I laughed.

She organized the supplies, and put them in the RV, organizing things meticulously.

"You gonna let me sleep with you tonight?" I asked her suddenly, making her turn towards me.

"If you can keep your hands to yourself." She shrugged, going back to what she was doing.

"Baby, its been over a year since the last time we were together." I told her and she shrugged.

"You got some the other night. You'll survive." She said shortly, with a smirk and brushed past me.

I nodded, then looked over to Rick as he clambered over to me. Sam had left and was talking to Merle, looking happy for the first time since she got here.

"We might have a problem." He stated. I glanced back at Sam, seeing she was still distracted and let him whisk me away to a vehicle. "I was out scouting this morning like I usually do, and I found something we need to fix ASAP." He stated and I nodded.

It was about a half hour drive, and I regretted not telling Sam where I was going, but I knew she knew better than to worry.

Rick hopped out of the vehicle, pointing to a large gaping hole in the fence, blood and black goo covering the sides and a trail leading to the forest. "Im having Shane round everyone up as we speak, but you and I need to make sure no more can get in here." He stated and I nodded, immediately beginging to help Rick nail boards to the other fencing.

"I have to get back to my family. We have no idea how many are already on the farm." I told him as we nailed the last board in place.

"I know man, I know." Rick took off to his truck and we peeled out of there quickly. The sun was rapidly falling, and I knew it'd be dark by the time we got back to the house.

**A/N: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! This is where the shit hits the fan. Im not sure how many more chapters are left, maybe 5? Originally this was 2 chapters, but I combined them to make it a little longer and because, well Im excited for you guys to see the nitty gritty. **

**Im trying, trying, TRYING to get more than halfway done with the next story Im working on, Surviving Daryl Dixon, but Im thinking this is going to be a long one. Im just letting it take me where it will. But I want to get more than half way with it before I publish it, that way I dont get lazy and stop writing, like what usually happens when I do that. Ive got so many ideas for it, and I cant wait to show it to you guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile!**


	13. I'm So Sorry Daryl

_**Sam**_

"SAM!" I heard Merle call, panic evident in his voice. Dale and the boys were due back any minute now.

"Whats wrong sweet heart? Cant zip your pants again?" I asked, chuckling, but he spun me around and pointed with his good hand.

"Fuck." I whispered, seeing the pasture that was now swarming with the undead. "Tucker." I stated.

"EVERYBODY GET IN THE HOUSE!" Maggie screamed behind us, the cocking of guns echoing in my ears.

"Carl! Carl is still gone!" Lori began panicking and I nodded.

"Tucker too, he's with Dale at the creek. I gotta find him." I pushed Merle off me, and ran towards the tents, the moans of the walkers getting closer and closer. The only thing that was racing through my mind was the fact that my son was out there. Somewhere, with this herd of the undead roaming around.

"I cant just let you go! Daryl will have my ass!" Merle cried, grabbing my wrist.

I ripped myself free and stepped back. "I cant just leave my son out there! I almost lost him once, Im not going to do it again!" I told him and he shook his head.

"Who is gonna have yer back while yer off in th' woods playin Rambo, little girl?" He growled and I shook my head.

"I can get in and out. You need to stay here and defend the farm, ya hear me?" I told him and he sighed.

"I'll meet ya where they left the note for Sophia out on the highway, ok?" I told him, grabbing the bat, a few knives and my gun. "I love ya, big brother." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Highway in the morning. Im gonna want a bath and a nice drink waiting for me." I grinned, then took off, moving sideways towards the barn. Some walkers were distracted by me, and started following me, but Merle fired a shot and started screaming, luring them away from me. I waved at him, then dove seemingly head first into the brush.

_**Daryl**_

"Holy shit." Rick muttered, I was already out of the car though, shooting, not using my Cross bow yet, and moving fast towards the porch where Lori, Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn stood, raining bullets down on the stinky ass little fucks.

"Where are they?" I asked frantically, by passing them and beginging to shoot along the side of the house, until I came to the back porch. Merle, T-Dog, Shane, Andrea, and even little Carol were shooting. I heard gun shots over head and figured Sam must be inside with Patricia, Beth and Jimmy.

I sighed, happy knowing they were safe and began shooting again. But I was worried. It seemed like this pack, this heard was never ending. What happened when we ran out of ammunition?

I backed up, and ran sideways, pulling out my hunting knife and running towards the front again, taking down walkers as I went. "What'are we gonna do when we're out?" I asked Rick, and he gave me a nervous look.

"What'are we gonna do, man? Our children are in that house, our wives, our families. We need a fucking plan." I told him and he nodded.

"Get everyone out, evacuate. Meet at the high way." Rick stated, nudging Lori. "Go, NOW!" Rick commanded, and Lori shot me a nervous look. She ran in the house, and yelled for everyone.

I turned back to Rick, knowing Sam wasnt going to be happy with my decision, but something had to be done so I could get her and Tuck out of here safely. "Im'a create a diversion. You should too. Draw 'em away from the house so we can get everyone out safe." I told him and he nodded.

"Got your bike keys?" He asked and I fiddled in my pocket, pulling them out. "You go left, I'll go right. We make as much noise as possible." Rick stated and I nodded.

I turned to Maggie and Glenn. "You guys tell everyone to Cease fire and get to the high way. Thats were we're meetin up. Rick and I are gonna make as much noise as possible, but it wont do shit if your guys are still kickin up a storm with th' gunfire." I told them and Maggie nodded as Glenn started pulling her away.

"Im so sorry Daryl." She stated sadly, and I frowned, confused.

"Crazy bitch." I shook my head. I turned and looked out at all the walkers making their way towards us. "Good a day as any." I stated, jumping over the porch railing and hopping on Merle's, well I guess its my bike now, he cant exactly ride it with one hand can he? I started it up, turned on the light and reeved the engine. The walkers closest to me turned, and I stayed there as long as I could, watching how close they were getting and took off. I listened as Rick laid on the horn on his car behind me and I made sure to weave through the walkers, just barely missing their hands as they grabbed for me.

The diversion seemed to be working as Rick and I led the herd in different directions, away from out families. Once the RV was out of sight though, I knew I didn't have to play hero anymore. I turned down the road behind the farm, it would take me a little longer to get to the high way, but I'd get there regardless.

I knew I was safe, Sam wouldn't leave without me.

**A/N: Theres either 3 or 4 chapters left...5 at the most. So sad. **

**Its going to progress pretty fast from here. Any predictions?**


	14. Don't Got All Day

_**Sam**_

"Fucker!" I cried, kicking the walker off the end of my knife, letting it fall to the ground with a nasty squelching noise and continued on my path. I hadn't run into many walkers, and I trusted Dale with my son. But what if they'd been snuck up on?

And Lori. For Christ's fucking sakes! Here I was, out playing hero for not only my child but hers as well, and all she could do was whimper as I ran off? The woman should have her ovaries revoked. I hit the stream and went due west, towards the part where it opened up. It was dark by now, and I knew Dale must have known something was happening or he would have stumbled across me on my way to the creek.

I took off in a dead run, the only thing running through my head was the thought of my son being gnawed on by one of those ugly smelly fucks.

What would I do? What would I do if I stumbled upon a scene like in the Day Care? This time he wouldnt be back. This time he wouldnt be crawling out of the back room crying for me. This time he'd be dead, he'd be torn apart, maybe even trying to tear me apart.

Daryl.

How the hell would I look at Daryl again? I had just got him back, and now what? I'd lose our son, and I'd lose him to Carol again.

Whimpering, I pushed myself harder, forcing better times on my mind. I WOULD find my son. He WOULD be alive. We WOULD get through this, and I WOULD watch him grow older.

"_Congratulations mom and dad! Its a boy!" The doctor held up our screaming baby for us to see, and I immediately burst into tears._

"_He's beautiful." I cried, and Daryl buried his head in my neck, his own tears being soaked up by my hospital gown._

"_Thank'ya." He whispered against my neck. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. He moved his lips against mine passionately, putting all the pent up emotion from the night into it._

_We had been bickering about something stupid, him threatening to leave for the night, and me telling him not to bother coming back because I'd change the locks so fast his head would spin, which caused more bickering._

_All over which show to watch. I had been on bed rest for the last month, and he had been working almost double over time so he could take a few weeks off to be with the baby and I, and we were both at our wits end, exhausted, and severely sexually frustrated. Daryl and I had never gone this long with out some sort of sex and it was taking a toll on the both of us._

_So when my water finally broke, it woke him up out of his bitch-fest and he went into daddy mode, helping me to the car and grabbing our bags. He managed to call what little family we had, and we were immediately on our way._

_Now, as he slept soundly in the chair next to my bed, snoring lightly as I held our baby boy in my arms. Tucker James Dixon. Blonde/brown hair, blue eyes, and the cubbiest, cutest cheeks you ever saw. I was instantly in love, and I could tell Daryl was too. _

_He constantly watched, and touched, holding him when someone else wasn't, and smiling, talking softly to him, promising him things for his future. During the pregnancy, I had sworn it was a boy. But Daryl was adamant about it being a little girl, one that he'd eventually be thrown in to jail for because she'd look just like me and he'd be beating the boys off with his bare hands._

_I smiled briefly over at Daryl and looked back down at Tucker. He was staring at me, looking like he was studying me intently, just like his father always did. "I will go to the ends of the earth to protect you. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to be able to come between me and you. I'll always find you, no matter how far away you stray. And I'll always be your friend, I'll always love you. No matter what." I kissed him on his forehead, and his face scrunched up, as if to say 'Come on mom!' _

_I grinned and laid back, knowing there were now two people on the earth that I would kill to protect. One sat next to me, now slightly drooling and snoring loudly, while the other was nestled into my lap, heavily drooling._

_**Daryl**_

I was half way up the road when I heard screaming behind me. I turned and squinted, seeing Carol running from three walkers. I frowned. She had just been back up at the house. What the fuck had lead her here?

I turned around quickly and screamed at her. "Well get on! Dont got all day!" I yelled and she scrambled over the fence and hopped on quickly, grabbing the back of my jacket as I sped away from the geeks. I heard her sobbing behind me and sighed. "Its ok. We're gonna get back to the high way." I told her, speeding up.

I weaved in and out of the walkers that seemed to be pouring from the forrest from all sides of me. They were everywhere. There was no way we were going to be able to get back to the farm safely, shit, even getting to the creek would be a suicide mission for sure.

I knew though, no matter what, that at least my family was safe. At least they had to be. Maybe Carol was creating her own diversion? Or maybe she just got separated. But I had seen Merle jump in my truck, and I knew he wouldn't leave without Sam and Tuck, so I knew they were ok.

I smiled, speeding up a little, making Carols hold on me tighten. I just wanted to see the smiling faces of my wife and little boy

**A/N haha, Did you like that stab at Lori. Seriously I really hope season three follows the comic just a bit and she gets killed off. I cant stand her or Carol. They're USELESS. And I feel like this show needs a strong female presence that isn't annoying as all hell (Andrea)**

**Sorry. Keep those predictions coming!**


	15. I Loved Them More Than Life

_**Sam**_

I entered the clearing where the wide part of the creek was and had to hold back a scream. I ran forward, and kicked the walker off of Dale, immediately putting my already bloody knife through its brain.

"Shit." I muttered, pulling back then looking over at Dale, who was wheezing and loosing ALOT of blood fast. His stomach was torn open and he looked up at me with shock and fear in his eyes. "Dale, where are the boys?" I asked calmly and Dale lifted his hand towards the creek.

"Upstream. Told them to walk in the creek so their scents couldn't be followed." He croaked, and more blood streamed from him. "Do it Sammie. Don't let me be like that." He whispered, and I nodded, pulling out my .45 and leveling it out with his forehead. He deserved better than becoming one of those, or killed with just a knife.

"Thank you Dale." I whispered, and he nodded, closing his eyes.

I squeezed the trigger, the shot ringing out in the quiet night and clicked the safety back into place.

"Please God let them have enough sense to listen, and not pull a Sophia." I took off, following the river upstream.

_**Daryl**_

I pulled up to the Caravan, turning my bike off and jumping up immediately, leaving Carol to fend for herself. She'd be ok.

"Sammie! Tuck!" I called, smiling as I ran towards the group of people. I didn't see Sammie, Tuck, Carl, Dale, Shane or Andrea. I figured they were in the RV, so I went to side track when Ricks grim voice called my name.

"Daryl, we have an issue." Rick stated, and I glanced at Merle, who was sitting on a car, head in his hand. Lori was blubbering somewhere to Ricks left, and no one else would meet my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked slowly, a sense of dread over taking me. "Sam! Tuck!" I yelled again. No answer. "SAM! TUCKER!" I screamed this time, and immediately became frantic. "No. No. No." I stated, ripping open the door to the RV. It was empty, besides a crying Maggie, and Glenn consoling her.

Remembering Maggie's words from last night, I immediately walked to her. "Where they at? Why'are ya sorry?" I screamed, and she began sobbing some more.

"Where?" My voice broke as I sank to my knees.

"She went after Carl, Dale and Tucker. They hadn't gotten back when we were attacked. So she went after them. I should have gone, I should be with her! But I froze!" Lori's voice cracked, and I fell to my ass, burying my face in my hands, tears instantly falling.

I had seen how many walkers were roaming. There was no way in hell they'd be able to escape all that shit. Sammie was smart, smartest person I knew. But she wasn't a fucking super hero. I felt an arm go around me, pulling me forward into a large chest. I fought for a minute, not used to this kind of contact from anyone, let alone Merle, but once he put his forehead to mine, his eyes closed, and openly crying I knew it was ok.

I had to remember, I had lost my family, but so had Merle. Putting my hands on his head, and closing my own eyes, I let the sobs over take me.

I had lost them. For real this time. They were gone. "Im goin back." I pushed away from Merle, hopping out of the RV, towards my bike where Carol was still scrambling around.

"Daryl, ya cant!" I hear Merle yell, so I finally turned around.

"WHY? Why'd ya let her go?" I accused, tears streaming down my face angrily. "A herd that size? She didn't have a chance! Tucker. Shit." I sank to my knee's, my hands going to my hair in distress, pulling hard, hoping I'd feel something other than the overwhelming urge to die.

"Im so sorry, brother. Ya know I loved them more'n life." Merle stated, I could hear the pain in his voice, the anguish. But I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Im going back." I stood up again, stumbling like I was drunk.

"I cant let ya do that Daryl. Its suicide." Merle walked forward, grabbing me firmly.

"I cant just let her, let Tuck walk around like them!" I screamed, but Merle leaned forward, plucking the keys out of the ignition of the motorcycle.

"I lost them already. I cant lose you too." Merle told me and I screamed, kicking over the bike and stalking away towards the car we had pained for Sophia. So fucking long ago. Walking to its front, and sinking to my ass, I brought my knees to my chest and I cried. Not the few tears here and there that I had managed over this time, or even the tears that had fallen in Sammie's tent a mere 12 hours ago. No, this was different.

I was lost. I was done. My heart was walking around aimlessly in those woods now, blindly searching for any bit of living flesh they could tear into. I had nothing more to live for.

_**Sam**_

"Fuck!" I winced, coming to a stop. The mud pit was directly in front of me, which meant I was close to the high way. But thats not what freaked me out. It was the 15 walkers caught in it, all in a frenzy over something. I looked down the embankment and my stomach dropped.

Ricks hat, the one that Carl always wore was laying there. With the state the geeks were in, I knew it hadn't been long since they'd been through here. "Later fuckers." I spoke, and they turned to me, hissing and snapping. I slid down the side of the creek, and dropped into it, watching the nasty pricks struggle to get to me. "Not today boys, at least not yet." I scooped up the hat, and picked up the pace, noting the sky was getting lighter.

It'd be dawn soon. I pushed myself forward, knowing it was going to be harder to run in the water, but knowing my son was worth it.

"_Worlds goin to shit." Daryl muttered, walking into the kitchen. I was finishing the dishes, having just put Tucker to bed. "You hear anything bout this new disease at the hospital?" He asked, messing with his hands and sitting down in a barstool across the island from me._

_I shook my head. "Not much. Just no contact. Isolation." I told him and he nodded._

"_Its gonna be just like the swine and the bird flu." He shrugged. "Mark my words. This thing'll just blow over in a few weeks with the fights over the election happening." _

_I nodded, throwing the towel down and walking to him, wrapping my arms around him. "You're probably right." I told him, placing a kiss on his lips. _

" '_Sides, ya gotta be a damn fool ta let someone get close enough ta bite ya." He stated and I smiled._

"_Hmm, Im pretty sure I let YOU close enough to bite me." I grinned, and he returned it, his eyes darkening with lust. _

"_I best be the only one too." He pulled me close._

"_Look at it this way, you'll know it if you aren't." I stated, then shrieked when he attacked my sides, tickling me._

**A/N. .Son. How's that for him finding out? Heart breaking enough? **


	16. Aint No Apocalypse Gonna Take That

_**Sam**_

I almost collapsed in relief when I spotted the two boys in front of me, walking now, hand in hand, getting closer and closer to the high way.

I whistled loudly, waving my arms as they turned around. I saw Tuck perk up, and run towards me. I held a finger to my lips, letting him know to be quiet. I smiled as Carl ran towards me too. I picked up the pace and met Tuck half way, him jumping into my arms. This time I did collapse, the fear that had been building up in me all night, finally bubbling to the surface.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, kneeing in the shallow creek, as I brushed his hair back, the both of us crying. "I love you baby. I love you so much." I kept whispering to him over and over, pulling back to look him over for any injury what so ever.

"Im ok mommy. I didnt get bit." Tuck whispered to me, taking my face in his hands and making me look at him. He looked so much like his daddy. His big blue eyes, and brown hair, light freckles. He was an exact copy. My throat closed up. Daryl hadn't even crossed my mind.

The farm had been swarmed. He could be dead for all I knew. I closed my eyes, and kissed Tuck on the forehead firmly. I opened my eyes and gestured for Carl, who also collapsed in my arms. The excitement finally catching up with him too. I hugged both boys close to me, knowing I'd do the world to protect them. Even Carl, whose mother had not a bit of instinct in her, I'd be there when she couldn't, like now.

"Is my mom and dad ok?" He asked thorough tears and I shook my head. I couldn't let these two see how much the night affected me. I had to be an adult for them.

"Everyones fine, we gotta get to the high way, meet where they set up camp for Sophia. Thats where I told them to meet us, ok boys? We aren't much farther, I need you to be strong for me." I asked them and they nodded. I sniffed and got myself together, pressing kisses to both of their foreheads before standing us all up.

We were soaked. The sun was coming up, and we were all shivering. But soon enough the Georgia heat would make us with for this cold feeling again.

That didn't matter though. I thought, getting the boys to their feet and letting them grab each of my hands as we trekked forward. I could see the break in the trees, and sighed in relief, knowing all we had between us and the high way was 50 feet, and a waist high fence.

We'd survive. We had to. Nothing was going to happen to these two. Not after all this shit I'd gone through just to get them back. Tightening my hold on their hands, then eventually helping them climb over the fence, I kept the mood up. They were tired, they were hungry. But the promise of a hot meal, and their families waiting for them at the high way made this 5 and 10 year old act like men.

They really do grow up fast in this world.

_**Daryl**_

I stared at the car that held the supplies for Sophia. I was numb. They were deciding what to do from here, but I didn't care anymore. My reasons to live were gone, AGAIN, but this time they weren't coming back. There was no way, too many walkers were spilling from the forrest, and now, now they would be one of them.

I closed my eyes and sat on the hot asphalt, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I didn't have it in me. I was exhausted, and had spent the last 4 hours crying. It was maybe 11 in the morning, not yet quite noon. But it didn't matter. None of it did.

The memories, they had been flooding back for the last few weeks, but it seemed like they were over loading my brain now. Sam's laugh, Tuckers smile, their kisses, their hugs, their lives. The life I had promised Sam, the life I had promised Tuck. It was all gone. I leaned back on the car behind me and opened my eyes, looking towards the barren high way behind us.

Seemed like time stopped, and really it did. At the end of a grid lock, all heading away from the city.

Look how much good it did these people. I remembered telling Sam that this disease would blow over and the next one would roll in. How wrong I had been. I had thought nothing of it, but now it was the reason I was alone in the world. Sure, I had Merle. But I knew he'd be leaving now anytime. The only reason he had ever stuck around was for Tuck and Sam, and they were both gone.

I, I didn't know what I was going to do. Maybe head back to Atlanta, to our home. Then a bullet to the brain? That sounded appealing. Maybe go out to the streets and take as many of those fucks out as possible, then pulling the trigger before I was over run. That sounded pretty nice too.

All I knew was I wasn't going to be around much longer with out them.

"Holy shit, is this real life?" I heard T-dog mutter and I glanced over at him. He was staring at something far off in the distance.

"Walkers. Aint th' first time yer gonna see 'em pal." I told him, but he shook his head.

"Daryl get up! Get up!" T grabbed my arm, hauling me up off the ground. "RICK! LORI! Fuck, MERLE! Its them! THEY'RE ALIVE!" He yelled, starting to run. I squinted my eyes, and they immediately widened at the sight of a blonde woman, hair billowing beside her, with a small kid on each side of her. She was covered in blood, but the other two were spotless.

My jaw dropped,and my feet moved for me, taking off as fast as I could towards the three of them. "SAMMIE!" I called, and I watched as she jumped up in celebration. Both the boys and her taking off in a mad run towards me.

"D!" She yelled back, and I felt relief punch its way into my gut. Tucker slammed into me first, and I picked him up, spinning around happily. Tears falling, despite my thinking I was all cried out. Carl ran past me, no doubt at his own parents. Next Sammie jumped into my arms, and it was like the reunion just a month ago.

We fell to the ground, a heap of crying and laughing. Instead I was all hers, and she was all mine. There was no other woman, there was no one else. And there never would be again.

Just the three of us. And I'd be damned if I ever let them out of my sight again. I'd stay by her side, protecting our family till the death of me.

Aint NO Zombie Apocalypse gonna take THAT from me.

**A/N And thats all folks! Thanks for sticking with this, I hope you all loved Sammie and Daryl as much as I did. I cant believe the reaction I got to this story, and I cant thank you all more. I have the new story out, on my profile (obviously) Titled: Surviving Daryl Dixon. **

**Maybe I'll revisit Sammie and Daryl again once the third season comes out. Who knows? *wink, wink***


End file.
